Bad News Bella
by LemonPink
Summary: AH Bella is a disheartened reporter covering minor league baseball with a bad dating history. Edward is an up and coming star with his eyes on the big leagues. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: October?

**A/N This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. I'll gladly accept any kind of criticism, constructive or otherwise! Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Is it October yet?" Jake pleaded.

"Almost Jake, almost," I responded.

In reality it was July 22, but we had to keep thinking October was right around the corner or we'd become even more disheartened by our jobs. Jake Black and I were supposed to be rivals, covering the Tucson Sidewinders in the Southwest Baseball League. While we both enjoyed our jobs for the most part, it was definitely a grinding season that started in April and ended in October. "Did we set another temperature record yet?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so, it's only 112 degrees today. It was hotter last week," I answered.

Did I mention that we covered baseball, an outdoor, summer sport, in the Southwest, where it routinely reaches over 100 degrees during the summer months? I can't wait for October.

Jake and I were having this discussion in the press box at Cullen Field in Tucson, while we watched the Sidewinders throw away yet another game. For a Triple-A team, these guys sure made an awful lot of errors.

The team had been pitiful all year and was scuffling through the dog days of summer with a 27-66 record with more games than I wanted to count left to play. Don't get me wrong, I love baseball, but these guys made it look painful on a daily basis.

"Hey Swan," Jake said, jolting me from the haze I was in, "Did you hear anything about the Volturi sending some of these clowns back down to Double-A and bringing up some of the younger prospects?"

Now as I mentioned earlier, Jake and I were supposed to be rivals, him writing for the Tucson Times and me working for the Arizona Sun, but we usually shared our so-called "inside information" with each other.

"Really?" I asked. "I hadn't heard anything about that. But I did hear they have some pretty good talent at the Albuquerque club, especially a lightning-fast centerfielder, power-hitting first baseman and a pretty sharp pitcher."

"Bells, does it matter how good they are?" Jake questioned. "I think my cousin's Little League team could beat the Sidewinders at this point. They really need to shake things up."

While Jake and I continued to debate the merits of the Volturi, the club's ownership group, bringing up the guys from Double-A, the Sidewinders lost yet another game to the Glendale Dragons, 12-2. Now we had to head down to talk to the team and the manager, Harry Clearwater. I liked Harry a lot. He had a son the same age as Jake and I who was always at the ball park fixing something or helping out wherever he was needed. Seth kept everything from the water fountains to the players running smoothly at Cullen Field.

As much as I enjoyed going down to the clubhouse and talking to Harry, who remained even-keeled after even his team's toughest losses, I dreaded having to talk to the players these days.

Just as Jake and I, along with a couple other reporters, entered the clubhouse I heard a husky baritone voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella! You here to get a better look at what's under my towel baby?"

UGH! Mike Newton, the team's third baseman, had been asking me the same question for the past two months.

"Come here little Bella," Mike crooned. "I've got a big bat I want to show you."

Most of the Sidewinders laughed while I turned red and tried to ignore Mike's obvious innuendos. I made the mistake of dating Mike at the end of last season. I knew better. I knew that as a female in this male-dominated industry, I shouldn't date any of the athletes I covered. I knew that dating an athlete in general was just a terrible idea, but there was just something about his boyish charms.

If you had just met Mike, the first thing you would notice is his irresistible smile. It draws you right in. The smile also lights up his crystal blue eyes which I must say are a wonderful fit with his sandy blond hair. At 6'1, Mike had the perfect athlete's body, and yes, that included the six-pack abs and wonderfully sculpted arms.

Aside from his all-American boy good looks, Mike also knows how to turn on the charm. Having moved to Tucson last year from Forks, a tiny town in Washington state, fresh off receiving my bachelor's degree from the University of Washington, I was a fish out of water in the southwest, and Mike knew it.

After our first meeting at the team's preseason media day, Mike sought me out to see how I was adjusting to Tucson, telling me that my pale skin gave me away as transplant. From that day on he was sweet, flirty and always helpful. It was Mike that helped me move all of my things into a new apartment when I decided I hated living alone and moved in with Alice, a girl I met at the gym. It was also Mike who gave me tips on the best restaurants and again it was Mike who faithfully read my articles and was ready everyday with a compliment on something I wrote.

He began asking me out midway through the season last year, but I kept resisting, I wanted to be a professional after all! But he eventually wore me down at the end of the season. It was October after all, there was no more baseball to cover, so why couldn't I have dinner with him?

Needless to say, what started off so beautifully had turned ugly after the season started and Mike felt the need to try to make me uncomfortable every time I set foot in the locker room.

"Hey Bells," Jake called, jarring me from my memories, "Jasper hit a homer today, which was probably the only bright spot in the game, want to go with me to talk to him before we hit up Harry?"

"Sure Jake. Sounds like a plan," I responded, glad to be heading in the opposite direction as Mike and even farther from my bad memories.

Jasper Whitlock was one of the better players on the team, as well as one of the few who did not worship the ground Mike Newton walked on.

"Hey Jazz, mind if Jake and I ask you a few questions about today's game," I asked with a smile, "I promise it will be quick and painless."

"Sure Bella. Hey Jake, good to see you," said Jasper. "Okay, fire away guys."

We spent the next five minutes talking with Jasper about the game, the current state of the team and his take on the current rumors to shake up the club. He answered us thoughtfully and honestly like he always does, and shook our hands after we were done, telling us to have a nice night.

After asking Harry about the same things we'd asked Jasper, Jake and I headed back to the press box to finish our stories, which wouldn't take any more than an hour.

"Hey Bells, I'm just about finished here, want to head to Poppers for a drink," Jake asked about 45 minutes later.

"Absolutely! After today, all I want to do is kick back with some friends, a nice cold pineapple and Malibu and a plate of heart attack inducing cheese fries," I said. "I'll call Seth and Alice to meet us there."

**A/N This was a little shorter than I'd like for a first chapter, but it is just to help set things up. I found this to be a good place to end. Longer chapters and other character POVs to come! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cute Guys

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (I forgot to add that in the first chapter, sorry).**

BPOV

About twenty-five minutes later Jake and I walked into Poppers to find Alice and Seth already seated at one of the high-top bar tables with a steaming plate of loaded cheese fries in front of them. As soon as Alice saw us she started bouncing and waving in her typical hyper fashion, while Seth acknowledged us with a more cool and reserved hand raise.

Jake and I quickly made our way over to our friends, eager to put even more distance between ourselves and our night at work. We also couldn't wait to get our hands on those to-die-for fries. Poppers is your typical sports bar. There are 12 plasma TVs mounted on the walls around the bar, while one wall is comprised solely of a giant screen that always featured the biggest matchup of the night. The food was also pretty tasty, which is why we usually met up here once or twice a week to unwind, grab a late dinner and catch up with friends.

"How was the game," Alice asked after we sat down.

"Well the Sidewinders lost again, but only by 10, so I guess that means things are improving," Jake answered.

I guess I should mention that Alice really isn't that much of a sports fan, but living with me and having become friends with Jake and Seth she is making an effort to get into baseball, which I appreciate. It's hard to live with someone who doesn't understand what you do all day, plus she had recently decided she wanted me to introduce her to a cute baseball player and she needed to know about the game to impress him. I'm trying to talk her out of this one, but Alice is stubborn.

"That's good," Alice said. "At least they aren't getting worse."

"I don't think they could get any worse Alice," Seth laughed.

The waitress came over then to see what she could get Jake and I since Alice and Seth had already placed their order.

"What can I get you today," asked the curvy blonde who was eyeing up Jake with a smile.

"I'll have a Bud Light Lime and a bacon cheeseburger," Jake said quickly. He ordered the same thing every time we come here.

"And you?" the waitress asked, not taking her eyes off Jake.

"The grilled chicken sandwich with cheddar cheese and a pineapple & Malibu," I said, closing the menu.

"Okay. If I can get you anything else at all, just let me know. My name is Kristi," the waitress said, still not taking her eyes of Jake as she backed away.

Seth was the first of us to start laughing once Kristi was out of earshot and asked Jake why the waitresses never stare at him like that, causing Jake to just shake his head in disbelief.

"Girls do look at you like that Seth," Alice quickly chimed in, while I nodded in agreement.

While Jake is your classically tall, dark and handsome type (with dark brown eyes and a smile that lights up a room), Seth is cute in that boyish style. He isn't as tall or muscular as Jake, but Seth is cute in the boy-next-door way. Girls sometimes need to give him a second look to see how good looking he is.

"Dude," Jake said. "I don't get it. I don't know why girls act like that around me. It's weird. Why can't they just have a normal conversation with me? And why is it that you guys aren't affected? Bella? Alice?"

Alice and I giggled, probably both thinking of the times (yes that is plural) we'd seen Jake spit soda through his nose while trying to contain his laughter. Gorgeous as he may be, he and Seth are more like brothers to us than potential boyfriends.

"Sorry Jake, we know you too well to find you an irresistible stud muffin," I spit out before breaking into more fits of laughter.

Jake just shrugged and took a sip of his drink which Kristi had brought back while Alice and I were laughing.

"So speaking of hot guys," Alice trailed off, turning to face me.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Not again. Please Alice?"

"Why not Bella?" she asked. "I just want you to introduce me to one baseball player, just one gorgeous, strong, ripped baseball player."

"Alice, you don't want to date these guys," I said. "I don't even want to be in the same locker room as these guys and I get paid. Didn't you learn anything from my disaster with Mike Newton?"

"Well he was just one bad apple," said Alice. "They all can't be as bad as Mike Newton. There has to be a few nice ones."

"Jake? Seth? A little help here," I pleaded.

"Alice, I've been around these guys my whole life," Seth said. "These aren't the type of guys you want to date. Trust me. They have no idea how to treat a woman, especially one as sweet, caring and nice as you. They'd get one look at your cute face and turn into cavemen."

"Do you agree Jake?" Alice questioned, narrowing her eyes at Jake.

"I do Alice. I really do," he answered. "I have to go into that locker room everyday and see what new kind of humiliation Newton will try to inflict on Bella next and it is not pretty. And its not just Mike either. Sure he starts the offensive commentary, but the rest of the team either chimes in or laughs along with him. I just don't want to see your name bandied about the locker room Alice. You're too good for that."

"Is that still going on Bella?" asked a wide-eyed Alice.

I just nodded silently, not really knowing what to say. It was my daily does of humiliation. I hated it, but I didn't want to drag anyone else into my misery.

"Why haven't you said anything about it sooner?" Seth questioned. "I could have my dad do something about that. He loves you Bells, he'd never stand for his team harassing you. Never."

"Oh no, Seth! Don't do that," I quickly jumped in, "I made this mistake, now I have to deal with it. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to get upset. Sure it's a little embarrassing to go in there and hear some of the things Mike and the others have to say everyday, but it's my job. Aside from that, I love what I do. I get to travel a little bit, what some baseball and write about interesting people. If I have to deal with a few Mike Newton's along the way, I'll do it, but I don't want to get you guys involved."

"Okay, okay," Seth relented. "But if it gets any worse Bella, even just a little bit, please let me know. I hate seeing you go through this. You didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I promise," I said.

"Plus, I'm looking out for her guys, if it gets any worse, I'm always right there," Jake added.

"So Alice, still want to meet a baseball player," I said laughing humorlessly.

"I don't know," she said. "I still think a baseball player has to be better than the guys I meet at work. They all seem to be married or gay."

Alice owns her own boutique on East Broadway called Pixie Designs. She designed most of the clothes and accessories herself, but she does have help from a few freelancers. It still amazes me that I'm friends with such a fashion plate. Tonight I'm happily sitting here in jeans, an ASU t-shirt and flipflops, while Alice is decked out in a cute denim skirt, plaid halter top and a cute pair of wedge sandals. I guess the phrase opposites attract includes friends too.

"How about I make you a deal Ali," I said, "If I find a baseball player that I think is worthy of even meeting you, I'll make the introduction. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely," she squealed. "You're the best Bella!!"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Alice," I laughed. "This could be an impossible mission."

"It can't hurt to be optimistic," she replied with a huge grin. I'd just made her night.

"Okay, now that we're done with the matchmaking portion of the evening, how about some darts," Jake suggested.

"Do they have electronic darts here Jake?" Seth asked.

"I don't think so, why?" replied Jake.

I just tried to hide my face in my hands while they had this conversation.

"Don't you remember the last time we played darts with Bella?" Seth inquired. "No one within a 15 foot radius was safe and the bartender at the Blue Flame still cringes when she walks through the door."

Okay, so I may have a love of sports, but they don't love me back. I'm a tad uncoordinated. Well, tad may be an understatement. I'm basically a walking disaster and no one around me is safe.

"Oh yeah!" Jake laughed. "She totally nailed him in the ass with that dart! How could I forget? So I guess that's out. How about a couple games of pool? I promise to keep everyone five yards away from Bella and her pool cue."

Everyone else seemed to agree this was a great idea so I grudgingly followed them over to the pool tables for a few games. To make things even I teamed up with Jake, while Alice paired up with Seth, who claimed that since it was Jake's idea to play, he should take me on his team. It actually turned out to be relatively uneventful. I only poked Jake twice with my pool cue and we didn't lose that badly in either of the games we played. Since Jake and I lost it was decided that we'd have to pay the bar tab for the night. I really need to stop betting on these things since I always lose.

As we were heading out, Jake reminded me that the Sidewinders had a day game the next day and we had to be at the field by 10:30 for our pre-game interviews. I loved and hated day games. I loved that I'd be able to have my evening free, but I hated the sweltering heat and earlier than usual arrival time.

"Thanks for the reminder Jake," I called from the parking lot. "Maybe tomorrow night the four of us can catch a movie or something after the game."

"Sounds good," he yelled back. "See you tomorrow! Have a good night Alice, Bells!"

**A/N I know there is still no Edward, Emmett or Rosalie, but they will be introduced in the coming chapters. I wanted to set up the existing characters a little more first. There will also be multiple POV once I introduce them (or at least some Edward POV). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far and again, any criticism, constructive or otherwise is appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

A little while later Alice and I were back at the townhouse we shared, laughing a some old episodes of Saved by the Bell before deciding to call it a night. Our place wasn't overly spacious, but with Alice's decorating expertise, the place had a cute and homey feel.

After watching Zack create the perfect prom for he and Kelly outside the actual Bayside prom, Alice turned to me with a troubled look and gently asked, "Are things really that bad for you in the clubhouse Bella?"

I was startled by her question since I'd thought we'd dropped that topic hours ago and really wasn't expecting to have to talk about it again anytime soon. I also wanted to carefully think about what I was going to say before answering her because I know Alice cares about me and worries about my well-being.

"It's not that it's necessarily bad Alice," I began, "But it gets uncomfortable and humiliating. It's also been happening more frequently lately. It seems Mike is going further and further out of his way to torment me and I can't really figure out why. Things between us ended months ago."

My relationship with Mike, which had started at the end of last season, was great during the off season. He decided to stay in Tucson to take advantage of the training staff and facilities at Cullen Field, and since it was also my off season, I was working a lot less and also didn't have the extra pressure of covering Mike and his teammates. Those first few months seemed perfect. Mike really came across as a gentleman. He took me to dinner, movies, weekend getaways and he even suffered through a few nights at Ivory, the piano bar downtown that he knew I enjoyed, but he hated immensely.

It wasn't until March, when the rest of the Sidewinders started to trickle back into town that things started to change with Mike, and even then I didn't notice it, or didn't want to notice it. I'd never really been good at relationships. My parents Charlie and Renee divorced when I was young, and though Renee was happily remarried to Phil, I still wasn't sold on the idea of happily ever after, so I'd always shied away from it, or entered into relationships that I knew would be destructive or wouldn't last. Mike seemed different though and I really thought things were going to work. For the first time in a long time, I'd been hopeful.

I'd told Mike about my dating history and fears fairly early on and he'd smiled that understanding smile and reassured me that we'd take things slowly and work on building that solid relationship foundation, and that anytime I got scared or had that fleeing feeling, let him know and we'd work it out together. After a couple months I got over the initial jitters and we formed a really solid relationship, or so I had thought. Like I said, it all seemed like smooth sailing until his teammates began returning, and then it was like an entirely new Mike showed up.

This new Mike was frequently drunk, said crude things, pushed for things I wasn't ready for and was constantly trying to put me on display for his teammates. We hadn't talked about what would happen once the season started and I'd have to go back to covering both he and the Sidewinders, but I'd hoped for a seamless transition, thinking we could keep our personal and professional lives separate. In hindsight, that was naïve thinking on my part, but I was happy and thought I was falling in love for the first time.

Anyway, this new Mike was popping up more and more often, with less flashes of the sweet guy who'd managed to sweep me off my feet that past October, but it really spiraled out of control after the team's home opener in April. The team lost 11-0 to the Scottsdale Knights, and Mike had gone 0-for-5 with four strikeouts and two errors. Needless to say, I had to write about that in my article. The bad defense had contributed to two five-run innings for the Knights. Mike later took his frustrations out on me, and while he didn't physically harm me, he did throw a few breakables in my townhouse, scaring me enough to finally break up with him.

Mike was apologetic when he left my place that night, even remorseful and regretful that he shattered our relationship so badly. We both agreed that we'd keep things out of the clubhouse and try to maintain a professional relationship. We weren't naïve enough to believe we'd ever be friends, but we did know that we'd have to see each other often and work together, so we wanted to sustain a comfortable relationship in that sense, or at least I did.

Realizing that I was lost in thought, Alice quietly got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk Bells," she said quietly before turning to head upstairs.

Once Alice left, my thoughts returned to my relationship with Mike. I remembered feeling a little anxious and apprehensive about entering the clubhouse the day after our breakup, but I figured I was just over reacting, things would be fine. I met up with Jake that outside the clubhouse that afternoon like I always did, we usually went over our plan of attack together, picked who to interview, which angles would be best to cover, that sort of thing. I quickly briefed him on the situation with Mike, leaving out the broken objects, and Jake was sympathetic, but not surprised, he had never been a big fan of Mike, but he tolerated him for my sake. Jake told me he was going to stick with me that day just in case Mike had the urge to say anything. Oh how I wish he'd decided to say something.

Jake and I made our way into the clubhouse to find it plastered with naked photos of me. The photos were doctored of course, as Mike had never, and would never, see me naked, but there were close to a hundred of these pictures all over the room, printed on neon colored flyers so no one could miss them. They also had my phone number in bold print, along with the phrase "Please call about my services."

I would have collapsed if Jake hadn't been there to catch me. He immediately called for Seth who began tearing the offending flyers off the walls and lockers, but the damage had already been done. The majority of the team had already seen the flyers and were double-over laughing at me. I didn't know whether to run out of the room in tears or try to be strong and act as if nothing had happened. Luckily, Jake still had a pretty good grip on me and led me toward Harry's office and it looked like we were headed there for our normal pregame interview with the manager. Jake helped me save face that day, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

Harry was absolutely livid about the flyers and apologized to me profusely, explaining that once he found out who was responsible for this cruel stunt, they would be appropriately punished. I had simply nodded along, still unable to speak coherently.

With Seth's help, Harry was quickly able to finger Mike as the culprit and swiftly suspended him for ten games, which infuriated the hotheaded first baseman even more. Mike has continued to torment me since then, but in more subtle ways since he can't afford to miss any more playing time. Sadly Mike is a leader among the Sidewinders, so for the most part they follow his lead. If he mocks me, they mock me. If he treats me like dirt, they treat me like dirt. It is certainly frustrating, but its pushing me to work even harder and excel to spite them.

I still sometimes miss the Mike from the beginning of our relationship and wonder where he went, but mostly I'm mad at myself for getting involved with one of the players and jeopardizing my career in the first place. I love what I do. Sure covering games is a little tedious, but the features on the players about what makes them tick and why they play the game, or who helped them get to where they are today, those are the stories I enjoy writing. The game stories just give me a chance to write what I love.

Realizing that it was getting late and that Zack and the gang had long since given way to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air on Nick at Nite, I finally turned off the lights and headed for bed.

Feeling sleep-deprived, I set out to meet Jake outside the clubhouse a little before 10:30 the next morning for another fun day of covering the Sidewinders.

"G'morning Bells," Jake called with a smile as I walked in.

I smiled back, calling out a greeting, gripping my cup of coffee tighter. I had a feeling it was going to be another one of those days.

We walked together into the clubhouse and as usual I kept my eyes as far away from Mike Newton as possible, which wasn't always easy considering his uncanny ability to appear in front of me the moment I entered most days. Today however, Mike was no where to be found, so I relaxed a little, slowing my pace so Seth could catch up with Jake and I as we headed toward Harry's office. Seth was starting to tell us about a move that the Volturi made the night before after we had left for the night, but he was cut off by a grating baritone.

"Hey Bella babe, I think you left this at my place last night," Mike crooned, holding out a hot pink thong that I had never seen before.

Next to me Jake growled, while I tried to quicken my pace to get to Harry's office and away from Mike and the offending thong.

"What's the matter Bells," Mike called. "Don't you want this back? I'd like to see you wear it again."

Jake took off toward Mike, with Seth on his heels, and in my haste, I lost my footing, tumbling to the ground losing my coffee, purse and notebook in the process. I didn't want to look up because I knew my face would be tomato red (I had a horrible tendency to blush) and I could already hear the laughter erupting around the clubhouse.

When I did look up, I saw three pairs of unfamiliar eyes staring back down at me and one outstretched hand, which I immediately grabbed. The first pair of eyes were a friendly brown, and while he was laughing, he seemed slightly sympathetic to my situation. He was a monster of a man with muscles seemingly popping out of his shirt, but I got the feeling he was more teddy than grizzly bear. The next pair of eyes were also brown, but had more of a cruel, menacing look. He looked neither welcoming nor kind, but rather smug. I shuddered at his glance. The final pair, which belonged to the man with the outstretched hand, were a piercing green. The color was startling, but what was even more jarring was the glare reflecting in the emerald pools of his eyes. While he helped me to my feet, he continued to stare at me with what seemed like unabashed anger and contempt, though I could swear I'd never met him before. I'd remember those eyes.

Finally on my feet I tried to smile and hide my embarrassment and introduce myself to the three strangers I'd landed in front of (and quickly realized I'd also spilled my coffee on, oops).

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I cover the Sidewinders for the Arizona Sun," I said with what I hoped was confidence. "Most people call me Bella."

The burly one was the first to speak, "I'm Emmett McCarty. These two clowns are James Duncan and Edward Cullen."

He pointed as he made the introductions, so I knew the James was the scary looking blond, while the soul-penetrating green eyes belonged to Edward. I also at that moment finally noticed his hair, which couldn't quite be described as auburn, but whose color truly defied name (and this is coming from someone who memorized the Crayola 96 pack!), but reminded me of a shiny penny reflecting up off the sidewalk on a sunny day. James continued to stare at me as if I were a piece of meat, while Edward's gaze remained hard.

I quickly stammered that it was nice to meet them and turned to find Jake or Seth to get me out of there as fast as humanly possibly.

**A/N I'd like to thank reviewer orlibluver for the idea of introducing James into the story, I hadn't thought of that, so thanks for the idea! And I hope you like the introduction of Emmett, James and Edward! I should get a chance to update this weekend, and I'm going to give it a go from Edward's POV so we can see what he's thinking. Hope you liked the background into Bella's relationship with Mike.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocked My World

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

Game day. I may have been in a new city, with a new set of teammates, but I lived for game day. I'd just been called up to the Triple-A Tucson Sidewinders, along with my Double-A teammates Emmett and James, and I knew that playing in the majors was finally with in my grasp. I'd dreamed of nothing else since I could first hold a baseball. Some little boys dream of being a firefighter, or a doctor, but not me, I had always wanted to be a Major League Baseball player and now nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stand in my way.

The clubhouse was already in its usual pregame frenzy, despite the early hour. Of course my first game would be a day game, forcing us to report at 9:30. We had only gotten in at 3 a.m. after our own game the night before and were currently crashing at a seedy motel and would be looking for more permanent (and hopefully classier) accommodations at some point after the game. Our schedule can be grueling, so hopefully by tonight I'll have somewhere, preferably clean, to unpack my things and call home.

I looked around the room, hoping to learn a little bit about my new teammates simply by observing. There was a group of guys sitting half-dressed at a table in the center of the room with steaming cups of coffee lazily watching ESPN, while another group appeared to be a bit more awake, challenging each other to some sort of Wii game on one of the televisions in the corner. I was shocked to see one of my new teammates calmly sitting in front of his locker reading the New York Times. Sure, I'd seen a few teammates in the past read the local paper, but being this far from the major Eastern city, I was incredibly surprised. The curly haired blond reading the Times seemed perfectly content, and oblivious to those around him. Slightly to the left of the serene blond I locked eyes briefly with a frat boy clone who appeared to be hatching some sort of scheme with a few others. I'd seen his type in the clubhouse before and knew that I would be staying far, far away from the overgrown delinquent. Those guys rarely made it out of the minors, and when they did, they didn't last long. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to make it as a professional baseball player.

Harry Clearwater appeared in front of me just then to put an end to my people watching and motioned Emmett, James and I into his office for what I hoped was a brief introduction. I'd heard nothing but good things about Harry from both teammates of mine at Double-A who had been sent back down and other players around the league who had come into contact with him during their careers. He was known for his hands on, but also no-nonsense approach with his players. Harry had spent 12 years playing in the majors, bouncing around with six different teams. Despite his inability to stick in one place for too long, Harry had a reputation for being an extremely reliable pinch hitter and steadfast defender who was able to play all three outfield positions. As a centerfielder, I was looking forward to learning anything Harry had to offer and possibly picking his brain for tips at some point.

Once we were all in his tightly cramped office with the door securely shut behind us, Harry sat down at his severely scarred desk and quickly shot us a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to the Sidewinders," he said. "I've heard good things about all three of you and I have been dying for the chance to bring you up all season, but as you know we had to wait until the Volturi felt you were ready. I know this is just a stopping point for you guys on what I hope ends up being a long and successful major league career. My job is to help shape and polish you so that someday, hopefully soon, you'll be ready for that. My door is always open to my players, and I'll give you my cell phone number so that if you have any questions, problems, concerns, really anything you need to talk about at all, I'm available. I'm a nice guy, but don't take advantage of that. I like to run a fun, but finely tuned ship around here. I don't tolerate any inappropriate behavior what so ever. You will respect your teammates, coaches, fans and even the media. They have a job to do to, so you will answer their questions and do so politely.

"Aside from respecting those around you, I have just two rules for my team," Harry continued. "The first is be on time. Always. We will not wait for you, and it's courteous. If you are late, you will not play. It's as simple as that. I've noticed most guys aren't late more than once. The second is that you will always hustle. You will run out every groundball, every pop up and make every effort to field all balls. You never know what will happen. Again, fail to hustle, you'll be joining me on the bench, and I don't mean the next day, I'll pull you that inning and everyone will know why. If you follow those rules, we'll get along just fine.

"We clear gentlemen?" Harry asked.

We all nodded and mumbled some form of yes, sir as we started to head toward the door.

"Cullen," Harry called before I'd made it back out to the clubhouse. "Can you hang out another couple minutes?"

"Sure coach," I replied, ignoring the curious stare Emmett was shooting my way as he walked out the door.

I sat back down in the well worn leather chair and waited patiently as Harry shuffled papers around his desk for a minute. He finally looked up and said, "Edward, I think you know what I want to talk to you about."

Mutely, I nodded and ran a hand through my unruly hair. This was a nervous habit I was trying to break. I tried to claim I had ice water running through my veins, but those who knew me well could tell I was nervous when my hands shot to my hair. This had to be about Carlisle. Most managers got this conversation out of the way early, which I guessed was for the best, though I still dreaded it.

"Your father was a phenomenal baseball player," Harry began. "I know you've heard all of this before, so I'm going to try to keep this short, sweet and painless Edward. I do not expect you to be Carlisle Cullen, nor do I expect you to be the next Carlisle Cullen. I'd be perfectly happy if you were a completely different type of player than your father. I played with your dad during my brief stint in Seattle, I don't know if you knew that, and he was not only a great player, but an even better teammate. So if there is one thing that I do hope you inherited from Carlisle, that's it, his uncanny ability to interact with other players regardless of their status on the team.

"I can't imagine the pressure you must be under," he continued. "But just know that I'm here. I'm not here to judge you as Carlisle Cullen's son, but as a Triple-A baseball prospect and that's exactly how I see you. But I do have a son your age, so maybe I can relate a little bit to guys your age and what they can be going through. I want there to be bright things in your future Edward."

"Thanks coach," I said, relieved that this discussion seemed to be coming to a close. "I appreciate the honesty."

"Anytime Edward, my door is always open. Now go get dressed, we've got a game to play," he ordered with a smile.

I walked back out into the clubhouse thinking that of all the managers I could have gotten, Harry Clearwater is definitely one of the best. As I headed over toward Emmett and James who were now lounging in front of their lockers, I had a good feeling about the remaining months of this season.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett called, knowing full well how much I hated that nickname, but also that he was the only one who could get away with using it, "How'd it go with coach?"

I'd made it over to he and James just as a couple of who I guess were reporters, based on their casual attire, began traipsing through the clubhouse. The guy was tall and muscular with dark hair and looked like he could have played some sort of sport in college, while the woman, who appeared to be around my age, looked more well suited for a ballet studio with her fair skin and dark hair. They paused for a second a few feet away from us waiting for an eager grounds crew worker to catch up to them, and that's when all hell broke lose.

The lout I'd noticed scheming in the corner earlier began shouting across the room and waving a thong, which drew hysterical laughs from most of the team, but not my well-read teammate I'd noticed, but while most of the players were laughing, I could have sworn I heard a growl come from the guy from the press, while his female counterpart's cheeks turned the color of ripe strawberries. The idiot with the pink thong continued his taunting and the hyenas had yet to stop cackling at their leader, but the next thing I knew the tall reporter was streaking across the room with the grounds crew guy close on his heels and I was covered in coffee.

I looked down to find the ballerina-esque woman sprawled helplessly at my feet and I was immediately taken aback by her beauty. In all my years of playing baseball, and I began playing organized games at age five, I'd never been drawn to a woman, never. They interfered with a guy's game. Woman were a distraction that I couldn't afford, so why was this incredibly alluring, and sweet smelling girl suddenly slamming into my life now at the most inopportune time?

Despite the urge to sweep her off her feet and away from whatever torment and ridicule had landed her in this awkward situation, I remembered why I was here and kept my eyes on the ultimate prize, playing at Safeco Field for the Mariners. I did however extend a hand to help her off the ground for fear that my mother Esme would come popping out of a locker and swat me for my horrible manners. She had raised me better than that.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I cover the Sidewinders for the Arizona Sun," she said with what I could tell was a false bravado. "Most people call me Bella."

I couldn't find the words to speak, but luckily Emmett was there and he always knew what to say in any situation.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he said. "These two clowns are James Duncan and Edward Cullen."

I mumbled some sort of what I hoped was a polite hello, running my hands through my hair as I spoke and watched her shyly smile, nod and swiftly take off in the direction of the two men she'd been talking with before my world had been rocked.

"She is certainly something, isn't she Eddie," Emmett asked looking at me with a suspicious smile.

"I wouldn't mind tapping that," James chimed in.

I silently glared at both of them before grabbing my bag and heading to the field for some early batting practice.

**A\N I hope you liked Edward's perspective, it was a little more challenging for me to write than Bella's, so let me know what you think so I know how to proceed going forward! Most of the boring background information is out of the way so the fun stuff will hopefully start soon. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, keep them coming! (Hateful ones too, I don't discriminate!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the Spark

**A\N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I quickly caught up with Jake and Seth who had taken refuge in Harry's office sometime during my embarrassing encounter with the three newest Sidewinders. Harry luckily was no where to be found, probably out seeing what had caused such a commotion in his clubhouse. Mortified didn't even begin to cover how I felt, but unfortunately the day had barely begun and I had a lot work to do before I could go home and crawl under the covers, pretending that today had never happened.

"You okay Bella," Seth asked quietly, but with great concern.

"I'll be fine Seth," I answered weakly as I cast a glance over at Jake and was startled by what I saw.

Jake was standing off to the side of Harry's cramped office, fists clenched at his sides, muscles tensed beyond belief and the glare on his face could scare the most hardened of criminals. Looking at him made me want to both run the other direction and cry that he was this riled up over me.

"Jake," I gently prodded, trying to break him from his trance, "It's alright. I'm okay. Mike didn't hurt me."

"Damn it Bella!" Jake exploded. "When are you going to see that he isn't going to stop until he's made your life a complete and living hell?" He was emotionally and verbally abusive when you guys were together and I didn't do anything then when I should have, and now that you're apart, he's trying to not only continue with the abuse, but do you see what he's doing to you Bells? You are not the same wonderful and fun-loving girl I met last year. You're cautions and careful and hesitant in every situation. I still love you, but I hate him for taking away that part of you that made you sparkle and made you so unique. I just want to see my old Bella back."

I couldn't look at Jake after his speech. I knew it was true. While I'd always been cautions, careful and hesitant in the dating world, I'd never been that way with other parts of my life, but somehow I'd carried that over into all facets after the Mike fiasco had exploded on me. I felt like I'd left my friends down, hell, I'd let myself down. I had closed myself off and had foolishly thought that by "playing it safe" I wouldn't get hurt and everything would be okay, but that had obviously been wrong. It was like I was treading water the past few months. Sure I went out with Alice, Jake and Seth, but when was the last time I really let go and had some fun, or really let my guard down and even let them in? I wouldn't even let Alice, my best friend, in on the world of havoc Mike had helped wreak on my head and heart. It was time to do something about that.

"Bella," Seth interjected, drawing me out of my thought bubble, "You know we love you and just want to help you in anyway we can. We miss the old Bella."

Tears started to silently slide down my pale cheeks. I didn't realize what a toll my burrowing into my shell had taken on my friends. If Jake and Seth were taking it this hard, I could only imagine how much worse it was for Alice who had to live with me.

"I'm so sorry guys," I barely choked out over the tears. "I didn't know I was hurting anyone else. I didn't mean…"

"Bells," Jake cut me off. "Stop that. Don't worry about us. We're okay. Just worry about getting yourself better, that's all we care about. Now come here and give me a hug."

I laughed nervously and found myself quickly embraced in Jake's massive arms. Being in his arms was a safe, warm haven and for the first time today, I felt like things might actually start to be getting better.

Harry walked in as I was stepping out of Jake's arms and motioned for the three of us to sit.

"Bella," Harry began in a soothing, fatherly tone, "I love you like another daughter. I've had you over to my house for dinner more nights than I can count and you do an excellent job covering this team for the Sun. I want to personally apologize for the irresponsible and unforgivable things that members of my team, specifically Mike Newton, have done to you. Trust me when I say that matters will be handled internally and that Mr. Newton's actions will have severe consequences. He's been suspended for 12 games and hit with a fine of $5,000. If he's smart, this is the last time he will harass you.

"Obviously Bella," Harry continued. "You have the option of pressing sexual harassment charges against him yourself. You have every right to be in this clubhouse doing your job on a daily basis without the hurtful interference of some moron like Mike Newton. Whatever you choose, just know that I'll support you in your decision. If you want to press charges, I'm behind you. If you want to continue on, business as usual, then I'll make sure my players treat you with the utmost respect, because that's what you deserve. Please don't let Mike Newton stop you from continuing with a job that you do so well Bella, I'd hate to see that. I tell my players that my door is always open, and that goes for you too."

"Thanks Harry," I said, barely able to contain my emotions. He reminded me a lot of Charlie, my father. Charlie was a man of few words as well, but when he did speak, as Harry had spoken now, you listen. With Charlie a thousand miles away, Harry was the closest thing I had to a dad right now and I appreciated it.

"I think for the time being I'm just going to plow ahead and keep my head up and hopefully put all of this behind me," I said. "I appreciate everything that you all have done for me, but I really want to move away from all this."

"That's fine Bella, we can do that," said Harry. "Just remember the other option is always on the table."

"I will."

"Okay, now you guys need to get out of my office and go do you jobs because I need to get this team ready for a game," Harry said smiling.

We laughed and said our goodbyes, with Jake and I heading to the press box and Seth moving toward the field to get it in pristine shape for this afternoon's game.

Jake and I spent a relatively uneventful afternoon in the press box and were surprised to see the Sidewinders actually pull off a 5-1 win. It was in large part to Emmett McCarty, the new call-up, who had blasted a three-run homer in the first inning, which was pretty much all that the team needed.

During the game I spent a lot of time talking with Jake, trying to explain what I had been going through the past few months. He didn't push or pry for any information I wasn't willing to give him, but he seemed to understand. It was actually a huge relief to be talking about how much everything with Mike had hurt.

As we made our way back to the clubhouse we decided to interview Emmett since his home run stole the show. He also had a double later in the game. I had a feeling his offensive power would be fun to watch this season.

"Hey Emmett," I called as we got closer to his locker "I don't know if you remember, but we met earlier, I'm Bella Swan from the Sun, and this is Jake Black. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Of course I remember you Bella," Emmett laughed. "How could I forget an introduction like that?"

Turning to Jake he extended his hand and added, "Nice to meet you Jake. And sure, fire away."

While we were talking to Emmett, who I noticed didn't give the usual scripted athlete answers which was a nice change of pace, Edward had appeared at his locker which was next to Emmett's.

Unlike Emmett, Edward didn't have quite as good a debut with the Sidewinders. He went 0-for-4 with a pair of strikeouts and an error when he lost a ball in the sun in centerfield. Not quite how you want to make a first impression with a new team, but it was a long season.

Since Emmett was giving such an engaging interview, Jake and I were lingering around his locker a little longer than we usually would, asking extra questions, which he gladly answered with a mix of humor and intelligence, but I noticed while Emmett was lively and charming, Edward was still glaring at me, his green eyes still smoldering with that look of anger and contempt. It was quite unnerving.

As we wrapped things up with Emmett and thanked him graciously for his time, he stopped us and wanted to ask us a question, which I found odd, but considering he spent 15 minutes answering our questions, the least we could do was answer one of his.

"This may sound a little odd," he began, "But tomorrow is an off day and I was wondering if maybe you guys might want to hang out, show me around?"

"Oh wow. I don't know," I stammered. "I'm not sure that it's such a good idea for me to socialize with members of the team."

"Bella, I just want to get to know the area a little better, make a couple friends and enjoy my day off," Emmett said. "If this morning was any indication, then my teammates aren't the kind of guys I want to do that with. I just want to get to know some people, or it is going to be a lonely few months here in Tucson. Won't you help me out? Please?"

He sounded sincere. And he looked genuinely friendly and interested in getting to know Jake and I, so much to my surprise, I was actually considering saying yes. I noticed that Jake hadn't said anything yet. He was deferring the decision to me. I knew that he'd have no problems hanging out with Emmett, but he didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"If it helps you make up your mind Bella," Emmett added with a hearty laugh, "I prefer blondes."

With that I burst out laughing too. I had to say yes now. Plus everyone was encouraging me to find the old Bella and maybe befriending this teddy bear trapped in a grizzlies body would be the first step. Stranger things have happened.

"Sure Emmett," I said. "Jake and I were probably going to meet up with our friends Seth and Alice. We hadn't decided what to do yet, but give me your number and when we know I'll call you."

"Thanks Bella!" he exclaimed and shockingly wrapped me in an enormous bear hug. "I'll see you tomorrow! You too Jake!"

Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into?

And why were those green eyes still haunting me?

**A/N I'm not to sure I like this chapter, but it kind of wrote itself! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all! I'm glad so many of you think the idea of Edward Cullen in a baseball uniform is sexy, I was thinking I was the only one ;) Anyway, criticism of all kinds is accepted and encouraged! **


	6. Chapter 6: Struggles

**A\N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

After the startling and not so welcoming encounter in the clubhouse I quickly found my way to the field to get my first look at the place named after my famous father. Carlisle, who had always been just plain Dad to me, had been very good to the Mariners organization (and all of their community out reach efforts) during and after his long and successful career. Despite his efforts to keep his philanthropic deeds to himself, the Volturi insisted on naming one of its minor league fields after him. While I found this uncomfortable, and once again thought how much easier things would have been had I taken my mother's maiden name of Masen, I was proud of my father and the Cullen name. I hope to wear it as well as he does.

We hadn't traveled to Arizona much when I was younger, since the Diamondbacks played in the National League and most of our vacations were to see my dad play, which I thought was the greatest way to spend my summer vacation, so I was not at all prepared for the heat that smacked me the second I stepped out of the dugout into the late morning sun. It was like walking into an oven. I've always heard that Arizona has a "dry heat", well I don't care how dry the heat is, it's still hot! Stepping into the sun was blistering! My fair skin was going to take a beating if we had many more of these day games. I wonder how Bell could stand to live here and keep her skin looking so porcelain.

Wait. What? Why was I thinking of Bella? I met the girl five minutes ago. She doused me in coffee, ruined my concentration, and I was already trying to figure out what sun screen she used to make sure her skin wasn't damaged by harmful UV rays? Ugh! This was not how my first morning with the Sidewinders was supposed to go. The plan was to come in this morning, meet my teammates, be polite, slightly social, but completely focused. I'd talk with my new manager, get all the pleasantries out of the way, assure him that I'm here to play ball and nothing else and come out here for a solid round of batting practice. Well at least one thing could still go my way, I still had BP to look forward to, but first I needed to get that reporter out of my head.

I took a couple practice hacks before stepping into the cage. I loved batting practice. For me it was stepping into my own perfect zone, a world where it was just me and baseball, the one thing outside of my family that mattered in this life. I spent the next ten minutes spraying balls to all fields and even displaying a little of my power and putting a few in the outfield seats. I took swings from both sides of the plate since Carlisle had taught me the importance of switch hitting at a young age. Finally feeling comfortable for the first time since I'd arrived at the stadium, I stepped out of the cage and walked over to Emmett who had come out to join me for some early BP.

"Hey Eddie, you looked good out there," Emmett said as I approached, "But your swings from the left were a little off. Not so much that someone other than Carlisle or I would notice, but something was definitely wrong with it man. What's going on?"

"Probably just lack of sleep Em," I lied. I knew what my problem was. Damn irresistible reporter. "It's nothing. I'll be fine by game time."

"If you say so Edward," he said disbelievingly.

Emmett is the closet thing I have to a brother, or any kind of sibling for that matter. My father had met him at one of the Mariners summer camps when he was 10 and had seen the all out exuberance and excitement that Emmett played the game with (not to mention the talent he possessed at such a young age), but his parents had won a raffle to send him to that camp and were struggling just to keep a roof over their heads. The McCarty's could barely afford Emmett's Little League costs. Carlisle had been so taken with Emmett (and vice versa), that after a quick discussion with Esme, he invited Emmett to live with us and he covered all of Emmett's expenses, not just his baseball needs. It was a huge relief for his parents, John and Mandy, though they missed having their son at home, they knew he'd have a better chance to live his dream.

I hadn't had many friends up until the point Emmett came to live with us. Most kids had tried to be my friend because of my dad and I figured that out real quick, so I put an end to that by putting up some pretty big barriers, but Emmett knocked them down pretty quick. He was fun to be around and it was great to have someone to play catch with other than my mom. After that, we did everything together. We were inseperable in high school and led our team to two state championships. While Emmett was as outgoing and social then as he is now, he still made time to hang out just the two of us, which I appreciated. He'd also convince me to tag along with he and his friends occasionally, which was usually a good time.

We ended up going to rival colleges, which was probably for the best. While I proudly sported the Bruin blue of UCLA, Emmett wore the trader colors of USC, but we still got together quite often and he still came to our house for school breaks and holidays. Em was originally drafted by the Rockies, but a trade at the big league level earlier this season sent him to the Mariners organization and landed him in Double-A with me. I was a first-round choice of the Mariners, who claimed they couldn't pass up the next Carlisle Cullen, and while that bothered me, I was secretly thrilled to be playing in my Dad's organization. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have been more thrilled that their "sons" were finally playing together again. Esme had actually called early this morning to warn us that she and Carlisle were hoping to come down next week if we were settled by then. We were both excited to see them, they hadn't made a trip to one of our games since May.

"Hey Edward, did you see the lineup before you bolted from the clubhouse?" Emmett asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"No, I missed it," I answered.

"Well whatever your little chat with Harry was about, you must have sold yourself well, you're hitting leadoff today little buddy," he said grinning.

I couldn't help but grin back. I'd always been a leadoff hitter, but I knew this team already had one, so I'd be happy to hit anywhere just to get some playing time.

"You playing today too, Em?" I asked.

"Oh yea, Harry must want to see what we're made of. He's got me hitting clean up," Emmett said, barely containing his smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was one of the most dangerous power hitters I had ever seen at any level. There was truly no other spot in the lineup for him.

I sat in the dugout to watch Emmett's round of batting practice and was still amazed at his powerful display after all these years. The best part is that he still gets excited about each and every homerun, whether it is in a game or practice. While I was watching Emmett hit, James Duncan came up to sit beside me. I didn't know James well, though he'd been my teammate in Double-A since April and we'd been called up together.

"So what did you think of that reporter chick?" he asked, suddenly breaking my peaceful silence.

I tried to ignore him. I'd finally gotten all thoughts of Bella out of my head and this idiot pitcher who isn't even playing today has to come bring her up again. Wonderful, just what I needed.

"I think she was into, don't you?" he continued in his annoyingly slick voice.

Again I didn't answer, but stared straight out at the field.

"And she's got to be easy, man," he added cheerfully. "I mean Newton was waving her thong around this morning. I've got to get my hands on that."

Casting a murderous glance in his direction I stalked back into the clubhouse to change for the game before I did something I knew I'd regret later. But oh how badly I wanted to defend Bella. I knew there was no way that was really her underwear this morning. And I wanted to protect her from creeps like James. She didn't deserve any of this. But why was I all of a sudden so concerned with the well-being of someone else? Especially a beautiful, accident prone, trouble magnet? But oh, she was beautiful, and something else I couldn't quite place, vulnerable maybe?

Ugh, I didn't have time for this! I had a game to get dressed for.

The game, simply put, was a disaster. At least it was for me. I couldn't put Bella, or James' comments about her out of my mind. I had a miserable day at the plate, which didn't bode well for getting anymore time in the leadoff spot anytime soon, and I lost a ball in the bright Arizona sun. I'd had bad days before, but never like this. Today was brutal. And to top it off, Emmett and I still had to go apartment hunting after the game.

I stopped to talk to Harry after the game, who was quick to reassure me that one bad game would not jeopardize anything. He was still planning to pencil me into the leadoff spot for quite a while. Harry was quick to reaffirm that he had faith in me and that he was sure there were better games in my future. I was really beginning to like my new manager.

Slowly trudging back into the clubhouse I was thinking about apartment hunting with Emmett. Though we could both afford to live on our own, we enjoyed living together. Well, it did help Em that we lived together. He sent half of his paycheck to his parents who were still struggling. They tried to get him to stop, but he refused. They sacrificed a lot while he was growing up and he knew it was hard for them to let him go and he wanted to help in any way he could. I admired him for that. But I did like living with him, it was always entertaining, and he understood the grueling life of a baseball player. I was trying to think of who we could ask for tips on the best neighborhoods. Most of our teammates didn't seem like guys I'd want to get to know after this mornings fiasco. Maybe Jasper. He was our leftfielder and the guy I'd seen reading the Times this morning. I'd also noticed his disapproving glares at Mike Newton and obvious concern for Bella. Jasper would probably be our best bet. I also wanted to avoid James. He'd probably try to tag along with Emmett and I, but if we moved quickly, we could evade him.

As I got closer I could hear Emmett's booming laugh before I could see him, which made me smile for the first time since before the game. The smile quickly faded when I realized that he was chatting with Bella and another reporter. I should have known. Emmett had been the star of the game with his mammoth blast in the first inning. My plan to avoid Bella was already not working. Since Em had already spotted me I headed toward the happy group and tried to wait patiently for them to finish, but if I knew Emmett, it would be a while, he loved a captive audience.

He kept them laughing for a few more minutes, while I stole glances at Bella, who surprisingly seemed to be stealing a few of her own at me. After the interview wrapped up she started to walk away, but Emmett called her back, and somehow convinced her to hang out with him tomorrow. It took some convincing on his part, but she eventually relented and agreed. I must admit I was shocked. Now Emmett could befriend a lamp post without even trying, but he has never tried to become friends with a member of the press before, and as he said to Bella, he truly does prefer blondes, so what was going on here? I didn't think this day could get any weirder.

"What was that all about Em?" I asked after Bella and Jake, the other reporter I'd been quickly introduced to walked away.

"You'll see Eddie, you'll see," he said with a mischievous smile. "Now, how about we find us a place to live. I already talked to Jasper over there and he has graciously agreed to take us apartment hunting, so let's get out of here."

My head spinning, all I could do was follow Emmett and Jasper out of the clubhouse to find a place to live for the next few months.

**A\N Thanks again for all the positive reviews! I appreciate the feedback! All reviews are welcome, constructive or otherwise! I hoped you liked a little more background on Edward and Emmett! I promise not all chapters will be back-to-back perspectives on the same time frame, but I wanted to provide a little more background. **

**I'm leaving tomorrow morning for San Fran to watch my beloved Phillies take on the Giants this weekend, so unless I get creative on the plane (or become an insomniac), updates will be less frequent until Monday, sorry!) But thanks so much for all the great responses so far! I might try to get another chapter in tonight too.**


	7. Chapter 7: Extreme Bowling

**A\N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

Emmett McCarty is nothing like Mike Newton. That's what I'd been telling myself since I stepped out of the clubhouse after agreeing to hang out with him on the Sidewinders off day tomorrow. I also couldn't help but wondering if he was going to bring his mysterious green-eyed friend Edward Cullen along. I had overheard him talking to Jasper about apartment hunting with Edward and telling him of their plans to room together. Did that meant his plans for tomorrow included the gorgeous centerfielder? Ugh, I had to stop torturing myself with these things. Tonight I needed to concentrate on my friends. I was determined to show them that the old Bella was making a comeback.

Despite the grueling day at the ballpark, I had still wanted to grab dinner, drinks and a movie with Jake, Seth and Alice. I also knew that after the movie I'd need to spend some quality time baring my soul to Alice and cluing her in on what's been going on in my head and heart for the past few months that has had me holding everyone, including her, my best friend, at arm's length. It was going to be a long night.

After finishing my story and sending it over to my editor, I'd gone home to our thankfully empty townhouse to shower and change before meeting everyone over at Pompeii's Grotto for dinner. Alice had a late shoot today so she'd be rushing straight from work, which meant not only did I get a little extra time at the house to myself, I also got to dress myself, always an extra added bonus. Again, trying to channel the old Bella, I chose a pair of perfectly faded jeans and a shimmery black halter that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, but staying true to myself, I slid into a pair of Adidas sandals to top off the ensemble. Alice would be thrilled until her eyes hit my shoes, but the expression on her face when she noticed would be classic. Giggling at the thought of it, I grabbed my lip gloss (the only makeup I owned), purse, cell phone, keys and raced out of the house.

Entering the restaurant I was feeling pretty good. I had belted out songs along with the radio the whole way here and even cruised with the windows down, despite the heat and let the wind take my hair. I immediately spotted Alice sitting at a table for four by herself fiddling with her Blackberry while simultaneously reading the menu. I started hurrying over to the table and the next thing I knew I ran into what felt like a brick wall, but must have been a bus boy, because I was on the ground surrounded by plates, cups and silverware. The bus boy, unscathed, was looked horrified staring down at me, while Alice, two tables away couldn't control her laughter. A nearby waiter finally came over to help me up and began offering apologies since the bus boy was still frozen to his spot, terrified. I immediately cut off the apologetic waiter, signaling that I was okay, explaining that it was entirely my fault and begging that he not blame the poor bus boy for my pure and utter clumsiness.

When I finally made it over to the table, Alice was no longer making an attempt to hide her laughter behind her menu, but was openly howling at my latest act of gracelessness.

"I've got to give that a 9.5," Alice squeaked out. "The Russian judge deducted points the sloppy landing."

"Thanks Alice," I laughed as I sat down. While glancing around the restaurant and happily noticing that most of the diners had gone back to enjoying their own meals, I continued to pick of the bits of food that had landed on me during my fall.

"Wow, your fall really knocked off my sense of fashion judgment," Alice exclaimed a few seconds later. "Stand up! Let me look at you!"

I immediately complied, knowing that if I didn't, she wouldn't let up until I did. So I stood and slowly turned in a full circle, knowing from experience that would be the next thing she demanded of me.

"Isabella Marie, I am impressed," she said with awe. "I haven't seen that shirt in months. I remember when I made you buy it, it looks fantastic on you. And you even made an attempt with your hair and makeup today. What brought all this on?

"But what are those abominable shoes adorning your feet?" she chastised.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, which was a raging battle between pure shock and outrage.

"These are my favorite sandals Alice," I simply said as I sat back down. "Can't you be happy with the rest of the outfit."

"I am. I am," she quickly amended. "I'm also curious what brought on the sudden change in appearance. Not that I don't love it, well 95% of it anyway."

Before I got a chance to tell Alice about my day and all the events that had brought on the sudden changes in my appearance and demeanor, Jake and Seth came ambling over to our table together.

"Bells, I'm really liking the new look," Seth greeted me. "But I'm not so sure the fettuccini in your hair compliments your outfit."

I groaned, grabbing for my hair and pulled out the offending strand of fettuccini while Seth, Jake and Alice chuckled some more. Alice quickly filled the guys in on my run in with the bus boy, drawing more laughs from the guys as they settled into the seats across from us and pulled out their menus.

"Well if that's not a sign the old Bells is back, nothing is," Jake said, which made everyone giggle again.

Our light banter continued until our waitress showed up to take our order. Once again we were being waited on by a young blonde with eyes only for Jake, which set Alice and I off on yet another round of hysterics, while Seth pretended to be offended that the waitress paid him no attention.

After the waitress left, Alice asked about our day at the ballpark. I knew it was coming, so I figured a no nonsense answer was the best approach, so I started in before either of the guys had a chance to speak.

"Mike waved around a thong pretending it was mine, I threw my coffee on our new gorgeous centerfielder, had a breakdown in Harry's office, realized I'd been a shell of my former self lately, decided that needed to change, spent the game thinking about said gorgeous centerfielder and agreed to hang out with another one of our new players tomorrow because he seemed really persistent and genuinely nice. I think that about covers it."

"Wow." Alice said slowly. "That certainly was more interesting than my day."

"Normally I'd say tell me more about the Mike situation," she continued. "But I haven't heard you get excited about a guy in a long time, so tell me about the new guy, and the one you are going to hang out with tomorrow."

"Alice, I know nothing about him aside from his name and eye color," I groaned.

Alice pelted me with more questions for a few more minutes, and I tried to answer, while the guys also interjected a few tidbits to try to keep her satisfied. She seemed genuinely excited about Edward and Emmett for some reason. I tried explaining that they were just new players, and there weren't going to be any romantic involvements with either of them, probably not even friendships because any relationships with the team at this point were a bad idea, but there was no convincing Alice that nothing would come of this.

Dinner was the first time in a long time that I'd felt completely relaxed and I didn't want the night to end. We decided to forgo the movie and just head over to Toppers for a few drinks to unwind and continue our friendly conversation and banter. It was truly one of the best nights I'd had in months.

Once we got home Alice immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bells," Alice said softly. "I missed you so much."

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I felt awful that I'd let Alice down. I felt sorry for myself that I'd missed out on a chunk of my life by being in that shell. Alice and I stayed like that for a while, me crying and her just holding me and rubbing my back. I loved my best friend.

After a while I pulled away, wiped away the tears and thanked her. I truly believed that the worst was behind me and now, I was finally moving on. I told all of this to Alice who agreed and we both decided that it was time to call it a night.

The next day we had decided to go bowling. Alice, Seth and Jake were all fairly athletic and could excel at any sport, while I would usually just tag along and being as it was summer in Arizona, bowling was the best option since it was indoors. Being as I was the one with Emmett's phone number, I called him that morning to see if he still wanted to join us and he enthusiastically agreed, claiming to love bowling. A few minutes into our conversation I learned that he and Edward were actually staying in the same townhouse complex as Alice and I, so Emmett decided to meet us at our place rather than the lanes. He did offer to drive since he wanted to learn the area a little better.

Emmett arrived shortly before 1 and engulfed me into one of his enormous bear hugs and upon being introduced to Alice, captured her in one too. I couldn't help be giggle at the sight of tiny Alice wrapped in Emmett's mammoth arms. Alice took an immediate liking to Emmett, but more in a brotherly way, which was good because I really still didn't want Alice dating any off the players. I think she's too good for most of them.

We piled into Emmett's Jeep and set off for the local bowling alley, which on a weekday afternoon was pretty empty. Jake and Seth were already practicing, so we got the necessary shoes and balls and headed over to join in.

"Hey guys," Emmett greeted the group. "Thanks for letting me crash your party today. I appreciate the chance to get out and get to know some people aside from my roommate."

"Where is your roommate today," Alice inquired. I wanted to know too actually, but I'm glad Alice was the one to ask and not me.

"He's a little shy," Emmett said. "Edward's a great guy. I've known him since I was 10 and he's been like my brother since then, but he has some trouble getting to know new people. I wanted him to come, but he kept mumbling something about not being invited and needing to unpack."

"Tell him he's welcome anytime," Alice said with a mischievous smile that surprisingly matched Emmett's. "We're a really friendly group, and we could always use a few new faces."

"I'll be sure to mention that," replied Emmett.

"Emmett, are your bowling skills as good as your baseball skills," asked Jake, changing the subject.

"Not quite," he laughed. I kind of forget the object isn't to crush the bowling pins."

"You'll fit in just fine then," Seth called out from the other lane.

"Absolutely," said Jake. "Just watch out for Bells here. We all take cover when she bowls. The ball seems to have a mind of its own when it leaves her hand. It can go backward, forward, sideways. You just never know."

"Should I have worn my helmet?" Emmett asked warily.

"Probably. My dad wouldn't be too happy if you got a concussion on your off day after just one game," Seth joked.

"Oh come on guys, stop scaring him," I said.

Turing to Emmett, I said "I'm really not as bad as they say. You just kind of have to keep me in your sights at all times if I have a bowling ball in my hands, that's all."

"I'll try to remember that," Emmett said.

"Okay guys, time to start bowling for real," called Alice as she pulled out her customized Tinkerbell bowling ball. She seemed to be tiptoeing down the lane before she daintily released the ball, which of course flew at a crazy speed, knocking down all ten pins for a strike to start the game.

"Nice shot Tink," called Emmett. "I'm loving the ball! My adopted mom would love it. Esme has a thing for Disney characters."

"Thanks!" Alice responded. "Bella got me the ball for me. She's been comparing me to Tinkerbell forever and she's a sucker for Disney too."

Jake and Seth quickly followed with strikes of their own and then it was my turn.

"I'm going to trust you Bella," Emmett said as he sat in the seat closet to the lane I was going to be bowling on.

"Bad move Em. Bad move," said Jake.

"Shut up Jake!" I cried out.

I walked purposely up to the lane drew my arm back just like everyone had taught me and when I brought it forward I expected to see the ball start gliding down the lane just like it did for everyone else, but I hearing a thud behind me I groaned and closed my eyes wishing the floor would open up and swallow me. Slowly turning around I saw Emmett with a huge grin on his face holding my ball that had apparently rolled to a stop at his feet. Everyone else was doubled over with laughter. How do these things happen to me?

I was about to start apologizing when Emmett cut me off.

"I'm going to need to come bowling with you more often Bella," he said. "I love extreme sports!"

Everyone laughed even harder at that and even I had to join in. I'm glad Emmett had asked to tag along with us today. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy and he certainly made us all laugh. I knew that everyone else liked him as well.

The rest of our bowling match was fairly uneventful. I did manage to send my ball into the next lane once, but no one was injured, so it was all good. The more we got to know Emmett the more we liked him. We invited him out to dinner at Victorino's, a steakhouse in downtown Tucson. Alice told him to call Edward and see if he'd like to join us.

"I'll give him a call, but odds are he'll give me some excuse to say no," Emmett said. "Please don't be offended if he says no. He takes a little longer to warm up to new people than I do, but please keep trying. He needs good friends too. Don't let him know I told you this, because he'd kill me, but he's shy and lonely behind that focused and determined attitude he displays. I hope you guys will give him a chance."

I mulled over everything that Emmett had said and wondered why he'd said it so passionately and also why had he been looking at me when he'd given his little speech about Edward. Thinking about Edward immediately made me flashback to mental images of his hauntingly picturesque green eyes. What was hiding behind those eyes? And why was I disappointed when Emmett returned to tell us that Edward had turned us down for dinner?

**A/N Sorry for the long delay between updates. I was in San Francisco to watch my beloved Phillies take on the Giants and didn't get back until yesterday. I promise updates will be more frequent now and I might even have time for two chapters tomorrow. Thanks for all of the reviews, feedback and hits to my story. I appreciate it all.**

**As per request of one of my favorite reviewers (and since I happen to think Cardinal fans are almost as wonderful as Philadelphia fans), I seem to forget that not everyone is as fanatical about baseball as I am, so a quick overview of the minor league system, at least for the purpose of my story. Players are divided into leagues based on their abilities. The lowest is Single-A, then players progress and move to Double-A, after that is Triple-A, which is the level of the Sidewinders (Emmett, Edward and James came from Double-A so they were promoted, but players can also be demoted) and after Triple-A is the Major Leagues. Hope that helps! Any other questions, just shout! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bella's Story

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

EPOV

I managed to push the beautiful reporter to the back of my mind as I followed Emmett and Jasper around the Tucson area searching for a place to live for the next for months. Jasper was happy to help us out and our initial impressions of him turned out to be dead on. He was an amiable guy who put up with the majority of our teammates because he had to, but thought their antics were childish and hurtful. He showed us quite a few developments, but none was more than 20 minutes from the field which was convenient. Jasper himself lived in a nice one-bedroom place, but he said his complex didn't have anything bigger so he didn't bother showing us.

Emmett and I finally settled on a nice sized townhouse in a quiet development 15 minutes from the ballpark. Being as Em and I came with basically a duffle bag each and our baseball equipment, Jasper went out with us to get the necessary things to furnish our new place and helped us with a lot of the heavy lifting. As we were wrapping up, we started talking about what had gone down in the clubhouse earlier that morning. I was dying to ask Jasper about Bella just so I could learn something more about the mysterious woman who captured my attention because maybe then I'd be able to stop thinking about her, but of course I wouldn't ask. But Emmett on the other hand…

"What is Newton's deal anyway?" he asked Jasper. "There is no way that thong was Bella's."

"Oh I highly doubt that the thong was Bella's," Jasper answered in his thick southern drawl. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell her story or not though, I'm not sure it's really my place."

"There's a whole story to go along with this?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Please tell me there's not. She's too smart for that. Too sweet. Too innocent."

"That's the problem. She is all of those things," sighed Jasper. "I guess I'm going to have to tell her story, but don't let on that you know. She's worked very hard at putting this entire mess behind her and I for one admire her for it."

"Please just tell us," I said intently, surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"Bella started covering the team last season, and Mike immediately took a liking to her," he started. "Who wouldn't? She's cute, friendly, smart and she understands the grind of the baseball lifestyle which is a definite plus. Obviously she was hesitant at first, she wanted to be taken seriously in her chosen career field, and no one could blame her for that. So Newton took it slow, became her friend. You wouldn't have recognized him at this time last year. Butter could have melted in his mouth he was so sweet to that poor unsuspecting girl.

"She slowly started to trust him," Jasper continued. "Bella agreed to hang out with him outside of the stadium a few times as friends to see how it went. I guess it went well because at the end of the season Newtown decided to stay in Tucson instead of heading back East to Tampa for the winter. I think he had finally worn her down and gained enough of her trust that she agreed to date him, but she was pretty insistent that there be a clear and distinct wall between their personal and professional lives. She loves what she does and she didn't want to jeopardize it for anything or anyone.

"The season was starting back up and I'd heard rumblings about Newton treating her badly toward the end of the off-season, so I was starting to ask around. Plus I could see Bella was beginning to look a little defeated. You have to understand, the Bella you met today is about a tenth of the one I met last year. Newtown really did a number on her, but I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Once the guys came back for the season, Mike didn't want to seem 'whipped' so he began being more of the ass you met today toward everyone, especially Bella. By the time the first game rolled around I'd also heard stories about Mike and one of the waitresses over at Toppers. I was going to talk to Jake, one of our other reporters, and also one of Bella's best friends, about it sometime that week because though she and I weren't close, I didn't want to see her hurt."

"He's an even bigger bastard than I thought," Emmett growled, balling his fists at his sides.

"Oh I'm not done yet," said Jasper. "Mike didn't play well in the first game of the season and Bella did her job, she reported it. Newton did not take it well at all. He lost it and broke up with her, which if you ask me was a blessing for her, but what he did afterward and has been doing since, is what makes him a disgusting excuse for a human being. The next afternoon we'd all heard Mike going on and on about the breakup and how it was his idea and how he's free and everything like that, but then he starts passing out these flyers and posting them on lockers. Mind you I try to tune out Newton as often as possible so I wasn't paying much attention until it was too late.

"Bella walks in with Jake who has a protective arm around her," he continued. "And she just turns white and made this horrible sound that I will never forget. I turned to her and saw that the flyers were doctored naked photos. Obviously a porn star with Bella's head, and her phone number with a crude saying attached. Jake took care of her while Seth and I tore down the flyers. Newtown got suspended, but it hasn't stopped him from trying to make her life hell, but Bella is an amazingly strong woman. She keeps coming back and she doesn't fight back. She's a true professional.

"So I have to say I'm surprised she agreed to let you tag along with she and her friends tomorrow Emmett," Jasper said with awe. "I don't know what you said, or why Jake didn't jump in and say no for her. He and Seth, Harry's son who works on the grounds crew, work pretty hard to protect her. Just be careful with her, she's already broken."

"Oh man, Jazz. You don't have to worry about me with Bella," Emmett said honestly. "I'm just looking for some friends and fun people to hang out with. She just seemed like the type of open person who could be a good friend. Plus, like I told her, I prefer blondes."

Jasper just laughed and reminded us not to let on to Bella that we knew her story. He took off shortly after that. His sister was coming to town from Texas tomorrow for a few days for a job interview and he wanted to straighten up his own place so she didn't think he lived in a disaster zone. We thanked him again and told him we'd treat him to dinner sometime this week for his trouble.

After Jasper left I sat on our new living room furniture silently mulling over the story he'd just told us while Emmett banged and clanged around the kitchen preparing our dinner. I didn't want to hear what a remarkably strong and resilient woman Bella was. Why was I having so much trouble listening to a story about the pain that one of my teammates had inflicted on this breathtaking girl who I had only met hours ago? I shouldn't care. This shouldn't bother me.

I SHOULD be worried about my performance in today's game. I SHOULD be calling my parents to check in and ask my father for some hitting advice and maybe see if he has any advice for dealing with the Arizona heat. I should not be sitting on my couch daydreaming about a girl I should stay far, far away from even if she wasn't broken. Plus, as embarrassing as this was to admit, I'd never actually dated anyone. I'd always been too focused on baseball to let anyone slip in. Sure Emmett had set me up on quite a few double dates with he and his plethora of blondes over the years, but I never went out with one more than once and it was always with Emmett and whoever he was with at the time. I couldn't afford the distractions while I was on my path to the majors. So why was I unable to stop thinking about a girl now when I was this close to my ultimate goal?

"I could tell Newton was bad news," Emmett said as he came into the living room with our burgers. "But I didn't realize he was that bad. I want to pummel him."

"I'm with you buddy," I said sullenly. "But we can't go around punching out our new teammates, no matter how much we think they deserve it."

"This girl got under your skin, didn't she?" Emmett asked softly.

For all his enthusiasm, bluster and all around exuberance, Em was really a sensitive guy sometimes. He also knew me better than I knew myself sometimes, which was a blessing and a curse.

I nodded miserably as I got up to return my dishes to the kitchen, knowing that denying it to Emmett was useless.

"You know Eddie, she might be good for you," he said as I returned from the kitchen. "And you might be good for her too. I've known you for years Edward, you could never hurt her the way Mike did. Never. But think about it Eddie, she might be just what you've been missing all these years. I saw they way you looked at her and I've never seen that from you before."

I didn't know what to say to that so I mumbled my goodnight and headed to bed for what was sure to be a fitful night of sleep.

The next morning Emmett tried to convince me to go bowling with Bella, Jake and two of their friends, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I know I gave him lame excuses such as unpacking and not being specifically invited, but I just wasn't ready to face Bella after hearing her story from Jasper last night and later realizing that I might have feelings for her. This was all so new and foreign to me.

I really did spend the day unpacking the few belongings that I did bring to Tucson with me, but after that I was at loose ends. I decided to call my parents which was usually always calming.

My mother picked up after the first ring and a smile quickly sprang to my lips at the sound of her joyful voice.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"Edward," she answered lively. "It's so great to hear your voice! How's Tucson? How's Emmett?"

"Tucson is hot. Very hot," I answered. "And Emmett is Emmett. Mashed a homer in his first at-bat yesterday and already out with a new group of friends this afternoon."

"So why aren't you out with him," she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I just wanted to unpack and unwind today Mom," I said.

"Okay sweetie. Just checking," she said hesitantly. I could tell she didn't buy my story, but Esme wouldn't push me for more. She'd wait until I was ready to talk. I wanted to ask her about Bella, but I didn't know what to say. I knew my mom would have great advice and probably be able to help me, but I wanted to keep this one to myself a little while longer.

I chatted with my mother for a few more minutes. She told me all about our neighborhood in Seattle and a few old family friends before offering to go get my father who was outback.

"I love you Mom," I said before she handed the phone off to my dad. "I can't wait to see you next week."

"I love you too Edward," she said. "Give my love to Emmett."

I then talked to my father for about a half hour about everything from the Arizona weather to a way to speed up my swing from the left side and even the best way to grill a steak (one of my father's newest passions now that he's not playing baseball, grilling). After I hung up with my parents I finally felt a little more relaxed. I spent the rest of the afternoon flipping channels and waiting for Emmett to return from his afternoon of bowling, thinking we could go explore Tucson a little and grab dinner before calling it an early night.

Emmett finally called a little after five, but it was to invite me to dinner at a Steakhouse in the downtown area with Bella and the group he'd been hanging out with all day. I could tell from the pleading in his voice that he really wanted me to come and he believed it was a good idea, and there was a part of me that was dying to hop in my car and join them. But I knew it would be a mistake to get involved with Bella, especially now. I needed to establish myself with the team and show the Volturi I was more than Carlisle Cullen's son and she needed to get over the devastation and destruction Mike had caused. So I told Emmett thanks, but no thanks and I'd see him at home later. I could tell he was disappointed, but I couldn't say yes.

If I was doing the right thing, why did I feel so sad and lonely?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all the feedback, positive and negative! All criticism is welcome! I think we might finally meet Rose in the next chapter too! Updates should be back to everyday, at least M-F now that I'm back on a regular schedule, so enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Guests

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

A little more than a week after we'd gone bowling with Emmett, the team had another off day. It was rare for this time of year for the Sidewinders to get days off this close together, but very welcome. I for one was not complaining. Instead of spending the day with the out with the guys, I had offered to help Alice out at her store for the day. While my fashion sense left a lot to be desired, at least according to Alice, but she welcomed me to her boutique whenever I had free time to help with her back, inventory and general maintenance. The one rule that Alice had instituted upon my coming to her shop was that I was not allowed to assist the customers in making any choices under any circumstances. I thought this was a little harsh, but she insisted. Granted there was this one instance when Alice had run out for coffee and I tried to help an already frazzled woman pick out an outfit for a wedding. To say it didn't go well would be an understatement. By the time Alice had come back the woman was freaking out and throwing clothes around the store, so of course Alice blamed it on my fashion ineptitude. The rule was probably a blessing in disguise though, I didn't have Alice's social skills or way of making strangers feel at ease.

The past week had gone quite quickly. The team had a three-game series in Tempe, so Jake and I traveled with the team, staying in the same hotel, but luckily with Mike still suspended, things were fairly quiet. For the most part Jake and I kept to ourselves, but Emmett did join us for dinner one night which was surprisingly nice. I did enjoy his company and he kept us laughing through the entire meal with his stories. Emmett insisted on learning everything there was to know about me before the night was over. He asked question after question, wanting to know the strangest little details. This normally would have irked me, but he seemed genuinely interested in becoming good friends and he gladly reciprocated, answering all of our questions about him. He also kept slipping little anecdotes about Edward into conversation throughout the night. The stories all had the same theme, Edward was horribly shy, incredibly focused and the most loyal friend Emmett had ever had.

Of course I still saw Edward everyday in the clubhouse, and we traded glances from across the room, but that was the most interaction we'd had since the coffee debacle the week before. Sometimes Edward's stares were cold and hard, while others they looked pained and anguished. There were still others glances though fleeting and much fewer, in which his sparkling emerald eyes shone with what looked like hope. I couldn't figure him out. I also wasn't sure why I wanted to. I needed to be focusing on my job and my own life that was finally coming back together, not the mysterious and ever-changing eyes of Edward Cullen.

Aside from keeping busy with the road trip and work, I'd also spent a lot of time with Alice. I didn't realize how much I missed our girl time together. We spent a couple late nights talking, watching movies and pigging out on our favorite junk foods. It had been too long since we'd had make your own sundae night in our kitchen and aside from the container of Jimmies I spilled all over the floor, it was a complete success. (Those little suckers get everywhere! We were still finding them on our kitchen floor, but sundae night was worth it!). I hadn't realized just how far into myself I'd reverted, but this past week had shown me what I was missing and I wasn't planning on letting that happen again.

At the boutique I'd managed to organize Alice's backroom, which is quite an accomplishment. I do not understand how she ever finds anything in the cluttered mess, but hopefully my morning of hard work will make things a little easier for her.

I had just come back from getting us some sandwiches from the deli across the street (Alice had wised up after the coffee incident and now sent me on all the errands while she stayed in the store to assist customers) and we sat down behind the counter to eat when the bell rang that we had a customer. The store had a steady stream coming in and out all morning with quite a few spending their hard earned money on Alice's merchandise, but it had slowed down about a half hour ago so we decided it was finally time for lunch. We didn't bother to look up as the door jingled, figuring if the customer needed help they'd interrupt us. I was just starting to tell Alice about the apprehension I was feeling about Mike's suspension coming to an end soon. I wasn't sure whether he'd finally wise up and see that torturing me was hurting his baseball career or that he'd want to harass me as retaliation for the suspension. With Mike one could never tell.

"Bella?" a thick southern drawl questioned, interrupting Alice who was about to give me her opinion on the Mike situation.

I quickly turned and spotting a curious looking Jasper.

"Jasper, hi!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he laughed.

Just then a tall, willowy blonde who would look more at home on a runway in Milan than a boutique in Tucson, walked up to join us.

"Jazz, this place is amazing!" she said with an accent that mirrored Jasper's. "The clothes are so much better here than back in Texas."

"I'm glad you like it here," he laughed. "Bella, meet my sister Rosalie. She's just landed an engineering job at Howard & Manuel, one of the big firms downtown, and now of course she needs new clothes."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," I said extending my hand. "If you like the clothes, you need to meet my friend Alice Brandon. This is her shop and she's designed most of the things here."

I turned to Alice and was surprised to see she looked a little shell-shocked and realized that the usual chatterbox hadn't said a word since Jasper walked up.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. He plays for the Sidewinders," I said, continuing the introductions. "And his sister Rosalie."

I looked over to Alice, hoping that something would jar her from her uncharacteristic silence, but as I followed her gaze to Jasper, I realized that once he'd gotten a good look at Alice, his expression mirrored hers. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to embarrass my best friend. It was just so rare to see her at a loss for words like this.

"Rosalie," I started, trying to cover the silence and tension that was filling the air thanks to Alice and Jasper. "How come you picked Tucson?"

"I wanted to be closer to my twin brother here," she said smirking. She'd obviously noticed the sparks of attraction flying off her brother and Alice in high-voltage waves. "I missed him once he left Texas to play baseball. Plus it was time for something new. What about you Bella, you don't look like an Arizona native?"

"What gave me away?" I laughed. "I'm originally from a small town in Washington, but I've always wanted to cover baseball and as soon as I was offered a job here I jumped on it. Let me tell you it is a big transition from the Pacific Northwest!"

Rosalie and I chatted for a few more minutes and I learned the she and Jasper were from the Houston area, she majored in mechanical engineering while her brother completed his history degree in two and a half years so he could get a jump start on his baseball career, and that the love of her life was a cherry red Camaro that she'd named Patrick. Despite her runway looks, Rosalie was completely down to earth and seemed just as genuine and friendly as her brother. It also appeared that she had amazing fashion sense, so I figured she would also get along well with Alice. We could use another girl to hang out with.

Speaking of Alice, while Rose (she told me she answers to both, just don't call her Rosie) and I were talking, Jasper and Alice had moved beyond blatantly staring at one another and were now talking animatedly.

"Well when I'm not playing baseball, I love to read and visit history museums," I overheard Jasper telling Alice.

Rosalie groaned next to me while I held in another laugh. While Alice was intelligent, she was not the history museum type.

"Jazz," Rosalie cut in sweetly. "How many times have I told you that you will not impress women with your knowledge of Civil War weapons?"

The smile quickly fell from Jasper's face, but before he could say anything, Rose turned to face Alice.

"You look like a sweet and smart girl," began Rosalie. "So I'm going to try to salvage this for my brother here. He's a great guy. You won't find anyone as caring or sensitive as my twin brother here. I'm hoping that you won't hold his obsession with history against him, there's so much more to him than that. He's free tomorrow night for dinner since the Sidewinders have an afternoon game. Would you like to go out with him?"

Without taking her eyes off Jasper, Alice responded to Rose breathily, "I'd love to."

Upon hearing Alice's answer, Jasper's smile lit up like a Christmas tree. I had a feeling he'd be smiling like a fool up until his date with Alice tomorrow night, but I was happy for them.

"Great now that that's settled Jazz, there are a few more places I need to go before we head home," said Rosalie. "Bella, Alice, it was great to meet you both. Bella, maybe we can hang out tomorrow night while the lovebirds stare at each other over a plate of spaghetti?"

I laughed, imagining Jasper and Alice in the scene from Lady and the Tramp. It wasn't that far fetched looking at their expressions.

"That sounds good," I told Rose. "I'm supposed to meet up with a couple friends after the game, but you should join us. Let me get your number, I'll call you when the plans are finalized."

"Excellent," she said. "See you tomorrow. Come on Jazz!"

With one last puppy dog look at Alice, Jasper followed his sister reluctantly out of the boutique.

"Isabella Marie," Alice shouted as soon as the door closed behind Rose and Jasper. "I can not believe that you have been holding that man out from me!"

"What are you talking about Alice," I asked, seriously confused.

"Have I not been asking you for _months_ to set me up with a hot baseball player?" she asked as I groaned. "You kept telling me that none of them were good enough for me. That very sweet man that just walked out of my store did not seem to have any major flaws that should have kept you from introducing me sooner!"

"I'm sorry Alice," I began slowly. "It never crossed my mind to introduce you to Jasper. I wasn't trying to keep you away from a great guy or not set you up with any of the players out of spite, it just seriously didn't cross my radar. Jasper is always so quiet, marching to his own drummer, but always polite. He never went along with Mike's torturous plans and always asked if I was okay. Again, I'm sorry. I should have seen it sooner."

Alice glared at me for a few more seconds before breaking out into a grin and racing up to give me a hug. A sigh of relief escaped. I hate having Alice made at me.

"It's okay Bells," she said. "I forgive you. I know the last few months have been hard on you. And all that matters now is that I've met Jasper, and he seems wonderful. I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"I'm excited for you Ali," I told her. "It's been a while since I've seen you this excited about a date."

"It has been too long," she agreed. "So what are you and Rosalie going to do tomorrow? I heard you talk about hanging out with her while I'm out with Jasper."

"I thought I'd invite her out with Jake, Seth and I," I said. "Seeing as you'll be making googly eyes at Jasper all night."

She laughed, but didn't disagree.

"You should invite Emmett out too," Alice added. "I think he'd really like Rosalie. Plus he's always fun to have around."

I remembered Emmett's previous comments about having a preference for blondes, so I figured it couldn't hurt to introduce him to Rose. Alice may be onto something.

"I'll call Emmett when we get home," I told Alice. "You might be right about he and Rose hitting it off."

"Plus his mysterious roommate may finally decide to come out and play," she added mischievously.

I just shot her a look of disbelief before heading to the backroom to continue with the inventory I'd started shortly before lunch and the arrival of the Whitlocks. I didn't want Alice to see just how much the prospect of Edward possibly coming out with us tomorrow night intrigued me.

**A/N Sorry this is late, it was supposed to be Friday's chapter, but I left it on my work computer and forgot to email it to myself at home and since I was ¾ of the way done I couldn't bring myself to rewrite it. I'll try to write another chapter today to make up for it!**

**And thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement. This is my first attempt at FanFic, so I'm grateful for all the reviews, keep them coming! I take positive and negative, so if you don't like something, let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Focusing

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

EPOV

"Eddie, will you please stop cleaning?" asked Emmett for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm almost done Em," I replied in what I hoped was a calm voice. His repetitive questioning was beginning to grate on my nerves. I wanted the place to be immaculate, my parents were coming down in a couple days.

"You better be," he replied. "You promised that we'd do something fun with our day off."

"I know. I know," I said.

Thankfully today was an off day and it couldn't have come soon enough. My first week with the Sidewinders had gone nothing like I'd hoped. After my pitiful performance in the first game, things hadn't improved. I'd squeaked out just three hits in the past week, but true to his word, Harry kept me in the leadoff position. Emmett on the other hand has been tearing the cover off the ball, and while I'm extremely happy for him and proud of him, I hate the slump that I'm currently in and can't seem to find a way out of this funk.

I'd never really had a stretch of my career like this before. I'd also never had trouble focusing on the game before and since meeting the reporter with the bewitching brown eyes, focus is hard to come by sometimes. I found myself thinking about her in the clubhouse, or while Emmett and I were home relaxing in front of the television, but the worst were the dreams. Oh the dreams.

The dreams I had about Bella were quite vivid, and while I'd had dreams about girls before (Jessica Alba and Scarlett Johansson were regulars in my REM cycle), the dreams about Bella were so real I woke up feeling for her in my bed (and was disappointed not to find her there). I could feel the softness of her porcelain skin, hear the sweet sound of her laughter and the full redness of her lips drew me in like a bee to honey. Of course this was all dream Bella. All I knew about _real _Bella was what I'd learned by observing her in the clubhouse and what I'd heard from Emmett and Jasper, because despite Em's many pleas, I wasn't ready to truly meet her yet.

While I was drawn and intrigued by the many positive things I'd heard and observed about Bella Swan, there was a part of me that still resented her. I'd been on the fast track to the major leagues before this girl entered my life and now I'm in one of the worst slumps I can remember. Coincidence? I've noticed the secretive glances she thinks she's shooting my way. Who does she think she is messing with my concentration when I need to be focusing solely on the game?

Whatever the cause for this slump was, I couldn't wait to see my parents. My mom was always able to calm and relax me, while I was sure my father could fix whatever baseball problems I was having. Hopefully by this time next week my slump will be long forgotten and I'll have shown my teammates why I was brought up to this level.

After wrapping up the vacuum, I gave the living room a quick once-over and decided it was ready for my parents arrival in two days (I don't want them thinking Emmett and I live like a couple of slobs).

"Are you finally done?" Emmett asked hopefully from the couch.

"Finally done Em," I said with a smile. "Now what are these fun day off plans we have?"

"Well nothing yet," he answered. "I was going to call Jazz and see what he was up to and figured maybe we could go out with him, grab a bite and maybe explore Tucson a little more."

"Sounds good," I said, thinking that the day sounded low-key enough to keep me relaxed. I was also happy he was calling Jasper and not his other new friend Bella. "I'm going to go shower while you call Jazz."

"It looks like we're on our own today, buddy," Emmett said when I returned to the living room a half hour later.

"Jasper's not around?" I asked.

"He took his sister out shopping for the day," he said. "Apparently she's moving here. She just got a job with some engineering firm downtown."

"Good for her," I said meaning it. The economy was tough right now so she must be good at what she does to land a decent job. "How about we head out for lunch then? I'm starving."

"Me too," echoed Emmett which didn't surprise me. He was always hungry.

We flipped a coin and since I won, we'd be cruising around in my silver Volvo today instead of Emmett's off-roading Jeep. Keeping it simple, we headed to Burgermeister, which was known for its ½ pound burgers and hand-dipped milkshakes. I wouldn't be indulging in either since it was baseball season, but Emmett couldn't wait to try both.

During lunch Em and I talked about what else, baseball. He was still at a loss to figure out what was wrong with my swing, but I was quick to reassure him that once Carlisle arrived, he'd help me figure it out and things would be fine. Speaking of Carlisle, Emmett was also excited about my parents (really, our parents since they viewed him as their son) visit, but what he was really looking forward to was some of Esme's home-cooking. I had to admit, I'd been craving her lasagna lately myself. I hoped she'd leave some for us when she left, even microwaved it was still better than anything else I'd ever tasted.

We also talked about our teammates. Things had been a little quieter since Mike's suspension, but we'd both noticed that there were a few guys (Tyler, Eric and James) on the team who still gave Bella a hard time. I had a feeling this was the point in the conversation in which Emmett would start giving me the hard sell on Bella. He'd been doing it for a few days now, ever since he'd had dinner with her and Jake on our recent road trip. Emmett had apparently taken it upon himself to learn everything humanly possible about the girl so he could relay it back to me.

"Did you know Bella really likes to cook?" Emmett asked. Ah there it was. The beginning of the day's best Bella attributes. I had to play it cool, despite the fact I wanted to know more.

"Yea?" I asked, feigning disinterest, which I'm sure Emmett saw right through.

"Yea," he said affirmatively. "She grew up with her dad, who was the Police Chief in Forks, which is where they lived, and anyway, he couldn't cook at all, so unless she wanted to survive on takeout, she had to learn to cook and it turned out she enjoyed it."

"That was nice of her to take care of her father like that," I said diplomatically, trying not to ask the obvious question about where her mother was.

"She worries about her dad a lot," added Emmett. "Her mother left him when she was little and a few years ago remarried a minor league baseball player and lives in Jacksonville."

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say after that. We finished eating our burgers in silence before I asked Emmett if he wanted to just go see a movie since it was one of the few cool things to do in this heat. He agreed and the subject of Bell was dropped for now, though I had a feeling I'd be Googling the town of Forks later.

Em and I suffered through GI Joe. We couldn't believe it was so bad! We were both such huge fans as a kid that we were hugely disappointed, but more-so Emmett who looked like he just learned there was no Santa.

We'd just arrived back home when his phone rang and wanting to give him some privacy, I headed up to my room for a little rest and relaxation after two hours of a horrible action movie. Emmett insisted that I take the master bedroom since I had offered to pay our utility bills, so my room was a rather large space with a lot of light streaming in through the two walls of windows from the late day sun.

I sank onto my plush black leather couch, but not before changing the CD in my player to something more soothing than the rock music I listened to before games. Laying my head back and closing my eyes, the sweet sounds of Debussy washed over me. While Clair de Lune was probably my favorite Debussy piece, today it was The Girl with the Flaxen Hair that relaxed me. As the sound of the notes began to rise and fall around me, I began envisioning my fingers flying across the piano keys playing along with the recording. Though many people assume that I'm simply a jock, the son of Hall of Famer Carlisle Cullen, I graduated Summa Cum Laude from UCLA with a degree in Biology and began playing piano when I was five. My talents extend far beyond the baseball diamond, but I tried not to keep that part of myself hidden. While I loved my baseball life and being on the road, I missed my piano at home nearly as much as I missed my parents. Working out my frustrations on the keys was one of my favorite stress relievers.

As the final chords were being drawn out, Emmett burst into my room, disrupting my calm, but being as he's Emmett, I couldn't stay mad at him when I saw his excited expression.

"I won't take no for an answer, so don't even try it," Emmett began and I knew this couldn't be good. "We're going to a barbeque tomorrow night. You are coming with me. You will stay at least until we eat and you will be polite and pleasant to everyone present."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" I asked wearily.

"Because the barbeque is at Bella's," he said simply.

"Emmett," I began, but was quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Edward," he said forcefully, more forcefully than I'd ever seen him speak to me, so I knew he was serious. "There's some kind of vibe humming between the two of you and I know you've been thinking about her, and stealing looks at her even if you won't admit it.

"Plus I need a wingman," he added with a huge grin.

Now I had to smile too.

"A wingman?" I questioned. "I thought you saw Bella's roommate as a little sister, so why do you need a wingman?"

"Bella invited her new friend Rosalie," Emmett said.

"And how exactly do you know that Rosalie will be your type?" I asked.

"Because Bella said she's gorgeous and blonde," he said happily.

And I knew right then that I had lost. Tomorrow night I would be going to Bella's because I would do just about anything to make Emmett happy.

"Is anyone else going to be at Bella's?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't just be the four of us. I don't think I was ready for that.

"Oh yea, Jake and Seth will be there," he said. "Bella may have the best house to barbeque at, but no one trusts the girl near a grill."

After observing her many trips and stumbles this week I figured that was probably a good idea.

"I'll be there for you tomorrow Em," I managed to say before he engulfed me in one of his bear hugs mumbling something about not regretting it.

I managed to avoid Bella in the clubhouse the next day before the game. I got to the field early, put in an extra round of batting practice and was in the dugout relaxing while she was doing her pregame press stuff. Though not seeing her made me strangely anxious, I felt completely focused on the game and ready to play.

The game started off slowly, with both teams having trouble getting hits, but at least I didn't manage to lose any balls in the sun this time! I led off the fifth inning for the Sidewinders and slapped a ball down the right field line. Knowing that with my speed I could easily turn this into a triple, I sprung into action and made it to third base easily without sliding. This seemed to pump up the crowd which had been dulled by the pitching duel. My teammates rallied after my triple and scored four runs in the inning. Though it was my only hit of the game, and we only won 4-0, I finally felt like I had done something right since joining this team.

After the game Bella thankfully decided to talk to James, who I noticed was leering at her during their interview. He pitched a complete-game shutout so he deserved the press, which I was happy about. I wasn't very good at interviews, especially not with pretty reporters. Quickly I showered and grabbed Emmett so we could head home to change before going to Bella's for the barbeque. I didn't want to admit it to him, but I was nervous.

Two hours later, we were standing in front of Bella's door, which turned out to be in the same development as ours. Funny that Emmett never mentioned she practically lived around the corner. The outside of her townhouse looked very much the same as ours, but her shutters were painted in different shades of green and pink. I'd have to ask Emmett about that later.

The door opened, and instead of Bella, a short, dark-haired girl with a bubbly smile stood there, or at least she did before Emmett gathered her up.

"Emmy-Bear, put me down!" she squealed, but since she was laughing I figured everything was okay.

"Aw, come on Pixie, you never let me have any fun," he pouted as she laughed again.

"Come in, come in," she said ushering us inside the house, which was much more homey than our sparse townhouse. There were pictures adorning every wall and knickknacks over all the surfaces, but it didn't look messy or cluttered. It felt like a home.

"You must be Edward," the pixie said as she turned to me, giving me an obviously thorough once-over.

"And you must be Alice," I said trying to smile, despite feeling completely uncomfortable with her inspection of me. I thought I was dressed alright in dark jeans, a white-striped polo and sneakers. Her silence since saying my name was making me more nervous. She finally looked me in the eye and smiled, sticking her hand out telling me that it was nice to finally meet me. I automatically shook her hand and repaid the sentiments.

Alice informed us that Bella was in the kitchen preparing some of the food, but we should head outback with Jake and Seth who were already here.

"Aren't you staying Alice," I asked politely. Emmett hadn't said anything about her being here tonight.

"Oh no," she said blushing. "I have a date with Jasper tonight. He's picking me up when he drops Rosalie off."

I didn't realize Jasper had a girlfriend, but I guess I hadn't made a huge effort to get to know too many people here.

Emmett and Alice began talking, but I felt like I could use some air so I excused myself to head outback with Jake and Seth, but to get there I had to cut through the kitchen. I quietly entered the sunny yellow kitchen and watched Bella tossing fruit that she'd obviously just chopped into a large bowl for a fruit salad while I worked up the nerve to say hello.

"Hello Bella," I finally said in what I hoped was a friendly voice after watching her work swiftly for a few more seconds.

With the bowl in her hands, she quickly turned and her brown eyes widened in surprise at the sight of me and before she could do anything but sputter a few unintelligible syllables, the bowl slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. From the look on her face, she had no idea I was coming. I was going to kill Emmett for this one.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, feedback and support, keep it coming! The plot should start to pick up now that we have a lot of the back-story on everyone. Let me know what you think, positive and negative, its all welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Glass

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV

Hurricane Alice spent the rest of the afternoon racing around the store trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Jasper. Well I should say she became a force of nature in between peppering me with questions about the mysterious Texan. She made me tell her everything I knew about Jasper at least seven times, though everything I knew about him could be summed up in five minutes or less. I had never seen Alice this excited about a date, so I really hope things go well for them. Jasper had always seemed like a nice, quiet guy in the clubhouse so maybe his calm would be the yin to Alice's energetic yang.

I wracked my brain for anything I could remember about Jasper to relay to Alice while we finished the afternoon at the boutique. I recalled that he always seemed to be reading before games, whether it was the New York Times (surprising since he was from Texas), a novel or some extremely thick history book. He was also always calm and relaxed, despite the situation. Jasper could be up with two outs in the bottom of the 9th inning and his team down with the winning run on third base, or be chatting with Harry on the team bus and still be in the same relaxed state. It was kind of eeiry, but it would make him well-suited for dealing with Alice and her many moods. I don't know why I hadn't thought to introduce them before. I guess I really had been biased against baseball players. I really hoped Jasper proved me wrong.

"So what do you think of this one," Alice asked, breaking me from my thoughts as she twirled in front of me in her 14th outfit of the day.

"I think that might be the best yet," I said, meaning it.

The outfit was completely Alice and utterly perfect for a first date in Arizona in the summer. She beamed and twirled again in her yellow sundress. The dress had a heart-shaped neckline and about a dozen small eye-hook buttons leading down to the waste and a skirt that flowed out to right above her knee with eyelet lace. It also had a thin bow tied above her left hip. She looked completely stunning and I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her.

"I have the perfect shoes for this," Alice exclaimed before dashing off to the backroom that I had painstakingly organized earlier. I inwardly groaned, hoping she wouldn't destroy my hours of hard work in a matter of minutes.

She returned a few minutes later, proudly sporting a pair of wedge sandals with criss-crossing white eyelet-lace that I must admit worked perfectly with the dress even to my fashion-challenged eye.

"He's going to be speechless when you open the door tomorrow night Alice," I said.

She laughed telling me that was the whole point and went on to tell me how she planned to accessorize with a flower in her hair and a heart-shaped white gold necklace that would fall to just the right spot. I tried to pay attention like a good friend, but fashion accessories weren't really my thing. Plus my mind kept drifting to a pair of emerald eyes after Alice mentioned him earlier this afternoon.

"You ready to go?" Alice finally asked me a little after five when her part-time help Angela showed up to work the night shift.

Angela started working for Alice about six months ago, and while she wasn't as challenged as me, she wasn't quite as fashion-conscious as Alice but she was friendly, polite and dependable. She worked nights and a lot of weekends at the boutique so Alice could enjoy some time off but also work on her designs outside of the shop.

"Absolutely," I said. "Just let me grab my stuff from the back."

Alice drove us home in her bright yellow convertible. I thought the car was completely over the top, but it suited Alice. She hated riding in my truck so we almost always took her car. I didn't see what was so wrong with my truck. Sure it was older (okay, like 1960s old) and slightly rusted (I thought the rust blended well with the worn red color) but it ran well despite the noisy engine. My dad bought the truck for me when I was in high-school and I couldn't bear to part with it. I was sentimental like that.

On the ride home, Alice decided to focus her attention on me, and my dating life. Or lack there of.

"So have you found out anymore about the puzzle that is Edward Cullen yet?" she asked as soon as I clicked my seatbelt into place.

"Ugh, Alice, not again," I groaned. "I've barely spoken two words to him since the coffee disaster."

"But you think about him," she said more as a statement of fact than as a question.

I didn't respond to her, which caused her to break out into a fit of laughter.

"I knew it," she exclaimed. "You need to have Emmett invite him out tomorrow night with you guys."

"Did you forget that I have no intentions of dating another baseball player?" I asked her. I also didn't mention that there was a small part of me that didn't want Edward to come out with us while Rosalie was there, she was gorgeous! He'd never notice me around the curvaceous blonde. But obviously it had more to do with my not wanting to date another baseball player.

Alice said nothing. She just gave me one of those all-knowing Alice smiles.

The rest of the ride home there was no more mention of Edward, just a lot of singing along to the radio and laughing at our terribly off-key voices. Once we got back to the house, Alice raced upstairs to find the perfect accessories that she'd been talking about at the boutique to go with her dress for tomorrow night, but not before instructing that I call Emmett to invite he and Edward out tomorrow night.

I sat in the kitchen, my favorite room in the house, for a few minutes plotting out my course of action. I finally decided that a barbeque at our place would be the best option. It would give Rosalie a low-key setting to meet everyone and it would give me an excuse to be constantly moving (which might not be a good thing given my history of clumsiness) and busy being a hostess so that I wouldn't have to focus on one guest to long. I don't know what I was so worried about anyway, Edward probably wouldn't even come.

I quickly called Emmett before I lost my nerve and invited both he and Edward over for a barbeque following the team's day game tomorrow.

"That sounds great Bells, but I do have one little question," he trailed off.

"No Emmett," I said with a sigh, knowing what he was going to ask. "Jake and Seth do not let me anywhere near the grill. I just have the best place for hosting a barbeque."

"Just checking," he said with a small laugh.

"You can bring Edward if you want," I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it even though my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"I'll invite him," said Emmett. "He's been on a cleaning kick the past few days since his parents are coming, so he really needs to get out. I think it would be good for him, but again, please don't be offended if he doesn't come. I promise, it's not you."

"No problem," I answered. "Oh, we met Jasper's sister today and she's going to be coming over. Her name is Rosalie and she's blonde. I think she's just your type Em."

He asked me a few questions about Rosalie, which thankfully got us away from the topic of Edward and I told him about Alice and Jasper's impending date. After telling him that he didn't need to bring anything tomorrow, that I had it covered, I said good night to Emmett and went grocery shopping for everything I'd need for the next night.

Work was fairly uneventful the next day. The team won, which was good since it meant the guys would be in a good mood during the postgame interviews. I had to talk to the new pitcher, James Duncan. I didn't know much about him, but the way he looked at me definitely creped me out. I'd remember to steer clear of him in the future. I quickly wrapped up the interview and filed my story.

I raced home (well as fast as my truck would take me) to get things set up for the barbeque. Emmett hadn't said anything about Edward coming when he told me he'd see me at 7, so I figured it would just be him, which is fine. I didn't expect Edward to come anyway. I wasn't disappointed. Or at least that's what I was telling myself.

Jake and Seth came over around 6:30 to start the grill and help set things up. They really had no faith that I could be around open flames and not harm myself or others, so I spent my time in the kitchen putting everything else together. Alice was upstairs in her room getting ready for her date with Jasper. I could hear her pre-date music clearly in the kitchen. She was probably dancing around and finishing up her makeup as I was chopping up fruit for a fruit salad. Jasper would be picking her up at 7:30 when he dropped off Rose.

I heard the doorbell ring around 7 and could also hear Alice's footsteps as she dashed down the stairs. It was too early to be Jasper and I knew Alice wouldn't answer the door herself for a date (something about being a rules girl, I don't know), so I figured it was Emmett and I'd greet him after I finished with the fruit salad. I tended to lose myself whenever I was doing anything in the kitchen, so I didn't really hear anything after the doorbell rang.

When I was happy with the fruit salad I grabbed the bowl with the intention of taking it outside to the patio but as I turned around I was startled to find myself staring into the smoldering green eyes I'd been dreaming about all week and suddenly I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone force words out of my mouth. Stammering in shock, I don't know how it happened, but I lost my grip on the bowl and in seemingly slow motion, it fell to the floor. Of course the bowl was glass so it shattered and glass and fruit quickly spread all over my kitchen floor. Horrified I looked up to see Edward still standing in front of me, but instead of the smoldering eyes I'd seen seconds ago, his green eyes now flashed with anger.

Suddenly finding my voice I said, "Hi Edward. You can head outside with Jake and Seth, I'll clean this mess up and be out in a few minutes."

"I'll help you," he said a little roughly, but I noticed he was now eying me with a look of concern. He had the most expressive eyes of anyone I'd ever met. "But first can you tell me where your shoes area? I'll get them for you so you don't have to walk around the glass."

I glanced down at my feet and realized I was barefoot. I should have realized that I was, I rarely wore shoes in the house.

"Upstairs, first room on the right," I practically whispered, but he nodded so he must have heard me.

"Be careful not to move while I'm gone," he said more gently this time before he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

I looked down at the mess at my feet and groaned. So far I'd spilled coffee on Edward, fallen at his feet and dropped a large glass bowl of fruit salad in front of him. Why did he look so angry when I lost my grip on the bowl? It's not like it was his bowl, or even his money wasted on all of that fruit.

I didn't have time to kick around more theories on Edward's anger, he quickly returned to the kitchen with a pair of sneakers he must have picked out from my closet. I had three pairs of sandals next to my bedroom door, but he must have thought I needed the extra protection of sneakers.

"I brought you a pair of sneakers. I didn't want any glass slipping into your sandals," he explained, handing me the shoes. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you a pair of socks, but I didn't feel right going through your drawers."

He looked embarrassed, running his hands through his hair, as he said the last part, which made me blush too. I don't think I was ready for Edward Cullen to accidentally open my underwear drawer.

"That's alright," I said quickly. "Thanks for grabbing my shoes for me. You really don't have to help me clean this up, its my mess."

"No it's fine, I'll help," he said with a small smile, the first I'd seen from him since we met. "Just point me in the direction of a broom."

We worked together silently for a few minutes, but it was a surprisingly comfortable silence. I was about to break it to tell him congratulations on a good game today, but Emmett unexpectedly burst into the kitchen.

"Eddie I thought you promised me that you were done cleaning," he said with a smirk.

Eddie? I'd heard him all week tell everyone to call him Edward. Not that I'd noticed or anything.

"I'm just helping Bella," Edward answered. "It seems the bowl jumped from her hands and landed on the floor here."

"Oh Bells," Emmett said dramatically. "What am I going to do with you? Do I need to start attaching Velcro to everything you touch?"

"Very funny Emmett," I said through clenched teeth. I could feel the blush getting even hotter in my cheeks.

"Do you need my help?" Emmett asked. "Or can I head out back with Jake and Seth. Oh and Alice said don't forget you need to open the door when Jasper gets here. She went back upstairs for the finishing touches as she put it."

"You can head out back Em," I said. "We're good here."

"Sorry about him," Edward said quietly after Emmett exited through the sliding glass door to the patio. "He means well, but he sticks his foot in his mouth an awful lot."

I didn't know what to say to that. How was it possible that Edward was so sensitive to my moods already? Even Alice wouldn't have picked up that the Velcro joke got to me since they made those type jokes all the time. Why was it that this new guy had picked up on what my long time friends had missed?

"He's fine," I assured Edward.

Once the mess was sufficiently cleaned up I sent Edward out back with the guys and attempted to put together a smaller fruit salad with what I had left over. It wasn't much, but it would do. I wanted to wait inside so I could greet Jasper and Rosalie as per Alice's instructions.

Since I had about five minutes to wait for Jasper and Rose, I headed up to Alice's room to wait so that I wouldn't continually look outside at the green-eyed God with the perfectly mussed hair.

"Nervous?" I asked Alice once I walked into her completely disheveled room.

"Not at all," she said which surprised me. "Thinking about Jasper calms me down."

"Where do you think he's taking you?" I asked.

"I hope somewhere with outdoor seating," she said. "This outfit was made for the moonlight."

I had to laugh. Only Alice would think to coordinate her outfit for the lighting.

"So Edward is pretty cute," she began. "He seems sweet too. I noticed him helping you clean the kitchen and I heard him rummaging around your room for sneakers, which I'm guessing means you broke the glass dish that your mom sent you."

"Yes on all counts," I replied.

"I know you want to avoid this and you think Edward is bad for you, especially so soon after Mike," Alice said softly. "But he's different Bells. I can just tell. Take the time to get to know him. That's all I ask, just don't write him off quite yet."

Before I had a chance to answer her, the doorbell rang and she shooed me downstairs to let Jasper and Rosalie in.

I opened the door to find Rose in a pale blue sundress (which made me feel woefully underdressed, but it was too late for that now!) and Jasper sporting some perfectly pressed khaki's and a form-fitting navy blue polo that went perfectly with his blond hair and blue eyes. I had a sinking suspicion that Rose dressed him. I'd have to ask her about that later.

Welcoming them in, I offered them something to drink and said that Alice would be right down. The pixie didn't disappoint, she made quite an entrance. I thought Jasper's jaw was going to be permanently attached to our floor. He quickly recovered and handed Alice a small bouquet of daisies that I hadn't noticed he'd been holding when he walked in. Alice was positively beaming when they walked out hand in hand toward Jasper's car.

"You ready to meet some people?" I asked Rose after the lovebirds had departed.

"After spending a week with my brother as my only company, absolutely," she said. "Who all is here so I have an idea before I go outside."

"Jake is the tall, dark and handsome type. He's a reporter for a rival paper, but he's also one of my good friends. Seth is the classic boy next door, you'll see what I mean when you meet him. He works for the Sidewinders doing anything and everything, his dad is the team's manager," I explained. "Emmett is built like a grizzly bear, but has the heart of a teddy bear.

"He plays for the Sidewinders. And his roommate Edward," my voice trailed off.

"Edward is indescribable, huh?" asked Rosalie with a mischievous smile.

"Something like that," I blushed as I mumbled.

"Okay, let's head outside and meet the boys," she said. "I'm starving and I can't wait to see this Edward who has you blushing brighter than my Camaro."

Oh boy. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Thanks again for all the reviews. And to all of those who read and don't review, thanks for sticking with my story! I appreciate it! All feedback is welcome, positive or negative! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sparks

EPOV

Quietly sliding the glass door shut, I stalked across Bella's patio to where Emmett was holding court with Jake and Seth in front of the grill. I was seething. How could he not tell her I was coming? It was obvious from her reaction that I'd surprised her, and probably not in a pleasant way. I couldn't get the image of her face as she dropped the fruit salad out of my head. So many emotions went flashing through her eyes, shock, anger, disappointment, despair something that looked a little like hope. I could understand all of the other emotions, but what did she look hopeful about?

Pushing the images of Bella out of my mind (oh, who am I kidding, I just put them on hold, I knew once I was done talking to Emmett they'd start playing again on a continuous loop), I approached Emmett.

"Hey Em," I said, working hard to keep the anger out of my voice so that I didn't tip of Jake or Seth to the confrontation I was about to have with him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Edward, how about we grab a drink?" he said warily. "You guys want anything?"

Both Jake and Seth said no and turned their attention back to the flaming grill as Emmett and I walked toward the cooler Bella had set up on the other side of the patio.

"How could you not tell her I was coming," I demanded quietly so that my voice didn't carry to either the guys at the grill or Bella who was still inside.

"Tell who? Bella?" he asked.

"Of course Bella!" I bit back.

"Chill out Edward," Emmett began. "She's the one who told me to invite you."

Huh? That didn't add up. If she wanted me to come, why was she so surprised to see me here?

"If she invited me," I began slowly. "Then why did seeing me shock her and cause her to drop the fruit salad?"

"Well dropping things is second nature to Bella," he laughed.

I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. Emmett hated silence so I knew he'd answer the rest of my question in a few seconds.

"As for why she looked shocked to see you in her kitchen, well I guess that might be a little bit my fault," he finally admitted guiltily.

"How so?" I questioned, curious now to see why he blamed himself.

"Bella did invite you and I did tell her that I'd ask you to come," he said slowly as if he were searching for the best way to share the rest of the story. "But I told her not to expect you."

"Why would you do that?" I exploded.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Emmett asked if he could continue and I just nodded.

"I didn't want her to be upset if you didn't come," he explained. "I've invited you out with us a few times and you always say no. There's just some kind of vibe between you and Bella and I don't want things to be messed up between the two of you before either of you figures that out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though he had brought something like this up about Bella before.

"You are more than my best friend Edward, you're my brother," he said. "And I know you better than just about anyone, so I've noticed the way you look at Bella and I think it's fantastic. I have never seen you this interested in a girl before and she looks at you the same way. I just want to see you happy."

My anger and fury slowly deflated. I knew that Emmett had my best interest at heart. He always did. I looked back up at Emmett and gave him a small smile and I could see the relief wash over his face when he realized I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Bella's amazing," he gushed. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to get to know her in the first place., but I also knew she could be good for you and I knew you wouldn't do anything about it. I've been telling her and the others that you're just shy and focused and that soon enough you'd warm up to them and come out to meet them.

"I already know what a wonderful person you are Edward," Emmett continued. "I just wanted to give you a chance to show a few others and I really like these people. I think if you give them a chance, you will too."

"Okay, okay," I conceded to Emmett. "I'll make an effort tonight to be social and get to know everyone, but you know how awkward I am in these situations. I'm going to need your help."

"Have no fear Eddie," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. "I'll be the perfect wing man."

I just shook my head at him and grabbed a beer from the cooler before heading back over to Jake and Seth at the grill to see if I could be of any assistance. I'm not much of a drinker, but I figured a beer or two might help take the edge off tonight.

"You guys need any help?" I called as I approached

"I think we're good," said Seth, who appeared to be the grill master. "But you can stay and hang out and make sure Jake doesn't try throwing anymore barbeque sauce on the chicken if I turn my back."

"Busted," Jake laughed and I had to join in since he was holding the bottle dangerously close to the grill waiting for his chance.

"Good game today," Jake said.

"Thanks," I replied sincerely. "It felt good to finally help out the team."

"You'll be fine," said Seth. "I've been around minor league baseball my whole life and I've come to realize that getting settled at Triple-A is one of the toughest transitions for a player. Give yourself some time, things will come around."

"I hope so," I said. "So what are you guys grilling over here aside from chicken?"

"Oh don't worry, we've got a whole smorgasbord," Jake said happily. "Bella thinks we go hungry when we don't eat with her, so she got chicken, ribs, steak, burgers and hot dogs. She likes to give us variety."

"You guys do this a lot?" I asked.

"Every two weeks or so, depending on the schedule," answered Seth. "Bella loves playing hostess and she and Alice have a great place for it, but as much as I love those girls I don't want them anywhere near a grill."

I decided to play dumb and ask why not, just to see if I could learn anything more about Bella.

"Well Alice is probably the worst cook you'll ever meet," Jake grimaced. "She can't even make eggs, so we just don't want her near the food. We love her, but that girl does not have a future in the culinary industry."

"Oh God," Seth groaned. "Do you remember the time Bella went home to Forks to visit Charlie and left her a lasagna in the fridge with simple instructions to just heat it up for 45 minutes?"

"And she thought she could heat it for less time on a higher temperature?" Jake finished.

"Of course she had invited us over for dinner that night, knowing we couldn't pass up Bella's lasagna," Seth said with a fond smile. I wonder if there was every anything between he and Bella. "We ended up ordering Chinese and having to buy Bella a new lasagna pan."

I laughed at the story. It sounded like something Emmett would do if Esme left us food. I'd have to remember to tell him this story later. I glanced over and found him seated at the picnic table "sampling" the desserts that Bella had already put out.

"I can see why you keep Alice away," I said. "But what about Bella?"

"We're scared Bells is going to fall face first into the grill," Jake said matter of factly.

"She's that bad?" I asked. I had seen a couple instances of her gracelessness, but it appeared it was legendary.

"Oh yea," answered Seth. "Last year we had to take her to the ER at least three times for various Bella moments."

"Bella moments?" I questioned.

"That's what we've termed any of Bella's slips, falls, trips, tumbles, etc…" Seth explained. "She has trouble keeping her feet on the ground."

I found this slightly amusing since she had the body of a dancer.

"I guess that would explain the dropped fruit salad," I said watching for their reactions. I was surprised to see them look startled at first.

"Oh no," Jake started. "Please tell me she didn't drop a big glass bowl."

"She did," I said slowly, not having a good feeling about this. "We got all the glass cleaned up though."

Noticing my discomfort, Jake was quick to try to reassure me.

"I'm glad you helped her with the shattered glass," he said. "The bowl was a gift from her mom. She misses Renee a lot more than she lets on."

Not wanting to pry with questions about her mother since I didn't know if she was living or dead, I stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"It's not your fault," Seth said, breaking me out of my reserve. "Bella was bound to drop it sooner or later. I just hope she salvaged some fruit salad!"

I laughed and assured him that she was preparing a small one with what she had left over. The guys then changed the subject to whether or not the steaks needed more A1 Sauce so I took that as my cue to head over to Emmett at the picnic table. I was happy to have learned a little more about Bella, but extremely sorry about the bowl since there appeared to be some sentimental value to it. Maybe I'd ask Esme to help me pick out a new one for her while she was here.

"Anything good?" I asked Emmett as I took a seat across from him.

"Everything," he moaned. "It's like being back in Esme's kitchen again."

I looked at the selection of desserts in front of him and noticed that Bella had really outdone herself. There were cookies, cupcakes, brownies and rice crispy treats, all of which looked delicious. Scanning the selections I settled on a chocolate chip cookie, saving the rest for after dinner and after my first bite I moaned in satisfaction. Was there anything this girl couldn't do, aside from stay upright on her own two feet for an extended period of time?

As I was savoring the remaining bites of my cookie, the gourmet goddess herself stepped out onto the patio with a tall, knockout blonde. I gasped, as my breath was taken away by her incredible beauty. She had changed from the jean shorts and casual t-shirt she'd been wearing, into a summery green dress and let her hair down from the messy bun it had been thrown in earlier. I chuckled to myself when I noticed her shoes, well-worn Chuck Taylors. They suited her well. I'm not sure if it was the moment that she stepped out onto the patio in that dress that showed off her flawless skin, or when I stared into those mesmerizing brown eyes after she dropped the bowl, but I knew I was a goner. But now what was I going to do about it?

I was so busy staring at Bella that I'd hardly noticed the blonde, but it seems Emmett has. The normally loud and gregarious man sat still and silent beside me with his eyes glued to her every move. I will admit she was pretty, but she didn't hold a candle to my Bella. Wait. My Bella? I think I needed to slow down here, but my thoughts were interrupted by her angelic voice.

"Hey everyone," she called cheerfully. "This is Rosalie Whitlock. She's Jasper's sister and she just moved here from Texas. She'll be starting work at Howard & Manuel in two weeks. I just wanted to invite her over to meet you all."

"Hi ya'll" she said with the same thick drawl her brother had. "Thanks so much for including me tonight. I needed a night away from my brother. I love him, but I can only take so much History Channel!"

We all laughed at that one, but I noticed Emmett was still staring longingly at her. I'd seen Emmett with girls for years and normally he doesn't shut up around them. Part of his charm is his lovably annoying chatter. It was usually what won girls over when they didn't immediately fall for his chiseled good looks, but tonight he didn't look like he could form a coherent thought, let alone sentence. Welcome to the club, buddy, I thought glumly.

"Rosalie, meet Seth Clearwater and Jake Black, our grill masters for the night," Bella said, walking Rosalie toward the grill.

They made small talk with the guys for a few moments before making their way over to Emmett and I who were still guiltily eyeing the desserts.

"Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen," Bella said, pointing as she introduced us. "Meet Rosalie Hale."

Knowing that Emmett was still in a daze, I stepped in, smiling and telling Rose, as she also liked to be called, that it was nice to meet her. I also told her how helpful her brother had been to Emmett and I when we settled here a little more than a week ago.

"Oh, so you guys are new too?" she asked hopefully.

"Edward and I are from Seattle," Emmett said, finally breaking into the conversation. Whew it was about time, my social graces pretty much end after five minutes of small talk.

"What's it like in Seattle?" Rosalie asked with genuine interest. "I've never really been out of the South."

Figuring this was a safe enough topic for Emmett to field and get a hold of himself enough to charm Rose, I turned to Bella and asked if she needed anymore help.

"I have a few more dishes to bring out," she blushed as she answered. "Do you mind helping me with those? I don't want to interrupt them."

She was pointing at Rose and Emmett who were now deep in a conversation about the weather differences between Houston and Seattle. I smiled at Bella's intuitiveness, realizing that she was hoping to set the pair up. So far things were looking good.

"No problem at all," I said, grateful for an excuse to be around her again. "Lead the way."

We walked back into the kitchen, which looked like it hadn't suffered anymore catastrophes since I'd left, and there were four bowls lined up on the counter. I suggested taking them out one at a time and she smiled gratefully at me. I had a feeling juggling multiple dishes was not a good idea for Bella, and by making two trips it was an extra two minutes I could spend with her.

I helped her arranged everything on the picnic table outside and once it was announced that everything was done both from the kitchen and on the grill, everyone grabbed a plate and started piling on the food which all smelled mouth-watering.

We all settled around a circular glass-topped table set a little off the patio to eat. I ended up sitting next to Bella, though I probably would have been happier sitting across from her so I could admire her some more. During dinner everyone was fairly quiet with most of the conversation coming as compliments to our chefs. Bella's potato and macaroni salads were delicious, as were the chicken breasts off the grill which if I'm not mistake were a little heavy on the barbeque sauce. I held up a piece to Jake who just smiled and I had to keep my laugh to myself. Despite being stuffed from the wonderful dinner, we all wanted to sample some more of Bella's amazing desserts so I put one of everything on a clean plate and went to sit back down next to her.

"You don't have to try everything just to be polite," she said softly to me.

"Oh there's nothing polite about this," I said pointing at my plate. "This is all pure and unadulterated selfishness. It's been a while since I've had food this good. The only other brownies I've had that even come close to these are my mother's."

She smiled shyly at the compliment and pink began to seep into her cheeks, which made me smile as well. It was cute.

"Emmett said your parents are coming soon," she said. "Are you excited to see them?"

"I can't wait," I said honestly. "I haven't seen them since the beginning of the season. My mom is my biggest fan and my dad is the best coach I've ever had. They made it to almost all of my college games, despite the fact that I played in southern California, so it's a little weird not having them here."

I couldn't believe I revealed this much to a virtual stranger. I never talked about my parents with people, especially my dad. And especially not to reporters, but I wanted to tell Bella about my family. I wanted to share things with her. This was a new feeling. I'm not sure I liked it too much.

"They sound wonderful," she said sincerely.

"They really are," I answered. "I was very lucky growing up."

I could tell she wanted to ask questions about what it was like to grow up with a famous father like Carlisle, but I wasn't ready to open up that much yet.

"What about your family?" I asked, deflecting the attention away from myself.

She smiled sadly before answering my question.

"My dad, Charlie, is the police chief in the small town of Forks in Washington where I went to high school," she began. "I miss him, but I know it's hard for him to get time off to come visit, so I try to spend a lot of time with him in Forks during the off season."

She stopped after talking about her father, and after what I'd heard earlier I didn't want to press her for information on her mother so I needed to take another route.

"What is Forks like?" I asked.

She smiled brightly at me and went on to tell me about the tiny town where everyone knew each other and a sunny day was treated like a holiday. I reminded her that I grew up in Seattle so I could understand the treasure that was a sunny day. We laughed at the fact that we were two Pacific Northwest transplants now sweltering in the Arizona sun for a living. The conversation gradually picked up and I learned a lot of interesting tidbits about Bella. She loved sports but her coordination problems kept her from playing them, she loved cooking and found it as a stress reliever and her ballet teacher politely asked her not to come back to class after one of her tumbles took out two of her best ballerinas.

Realizing that we'd been chatting for about an hour now and ignoring the others for the most part, I offered to help her take the food back inside and clean up, but she waved me off, saying that she'd take care of it after everyone else left. Could she be any more perfect? The more I got to know her, the more I dreaded the return of Mike Newton to our team. How was I going to play with that guy after knowing what he'd done to this incredible woman?

Trying to shake the negative thoughts, I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie who seemed to be discussing classic cars. I groaned. I like cars as much as the next guy, but for Emmett they were an obsession. I hoped he wasn't boring her. Jake and Seth were debating the latest Superman and Batman movies and arguing over which was truly the better superhero. I had to agree with Seth, Superman was much cooler. I joined their conversation while Bella was gathering plates and cups, and discovered that we all shared a geeky love for comic book movies.

While I was talking with Jake and Seth, a very smitten-looking Alice and Jasper burst onto the patio to join us.

"Bella please tell me you have some leftover brownies," Alice begged. "Jasper and I tried a brownie sundae at Feliz and I've been telling him ever since that the brownie was nothing compared to yours."

"I don't know Alice," Bella said. "I think I saw Edward sneak the last few in his pockets."

Before I knew what was happening the tiny girl with the dark hair was standing in front of me demanding a brownie. If she didn't look so serious I'd have to laugh. I dwarfed her by at least a foot.

I silently handed over one of the brownies that Bella had wrapped up for me to take home and the next thing I knew she was throwing her arms around me to thank me. I looked over her head at Jasper for help and he just shrugged with a helpless smile on his face. Oh yea, he was a goner.

Rosalie announced that it was time for she and Jasper to go and soon after that Jake and Seth took off (I learned that they lived in an apartment 15 minutes away). Soon it was just Bella, Alice, Emmett and I sitting around the table.

"So what did you think of Rose?" Alice asked Emmett.

"She's amazing," Emmett said. "I asked her to go to dinner with me next week and if she'd come to our game tomorrow night."

"I knew it!" the pixie-like girl squealed. "Didn't I tell you Bella?"

"Yes O'Masterful Alice," she giggled. "You are most wise."

I could have spent all night listening to her laugh, but it was getting late and I didn't want to overstay my welcome, so I thanked Bella for her wonderful hospitality and said that unfortunately it was getting late and Emmett and I should get going. We were picking Carlisle and Esme up from the airport fairly early.

Bella walked us out while Alice hunted for more of Bella's desserts in the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for coming," Bella said warmly, standing in front of Emmett's jeep. "I hope you had a good time."

"You can feed me anytime Bells," Emmett gleefully told her.

She laughed and told him that the leftovers she was sending home with him should tide him over til next time. She obviously didn't know that for Emmett that doggie bag was going to be toast before he went to bed.

"Thanks for having us Bella," I said quietly, noticing that Emmett had gotten into the jeep in an apparent move to give us privacy. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad," she said, biting her bottom lip as she paused. "I hope you'll come out with us again sometime."

"I'd like that," I said honestly.

With that, she touched my arm and said goodnight before turning to head back into the house. There was an electric current traveling through my arm where her hand had just been. This girl was going to be trouble, but for some reason, I was beginning to think she might be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13: Spill It

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV

"Tell me everything!" squealed Alice the second I walked back into the house after saying goodbye to Edward and Emmett.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I teased. "You're the one who just got back from the hot date."

"I'll spill later," she promised. "But I haven't seen you look at a guy like that in… wait, I haven't seen you look at a guy like that ever!"

"You saw me with Mike all the time Ali," I protested. "I even thought I might have been able to fall in love with him."

"Psh," Alice grumbled. "You never, and I mean NEVER, looked at Mike the way you looked at that gorgeous baseball playing god tonight and I can't say I blame you. Mike couldn't hold a candle to Edward."

"I'll admit he's good looking," I said begrudgingly.

Alice began bouncing up and down after my admission and couldn't stop grinning.

"I knew it, I knew it!" she yelled. "So now tell me everything!"

"What is there to tell Ali?" I asked.

"Where is he from?" she started. "What did you talk about? Did he compliment you? When will you see him again?"

"Whoa, slow down pixie," I held up my hand as an extra defense measure. Alice was in hyper drive here. "He was just here for the barbeque."

"Spill it Isabella," she said forcefully and since she used my full first name, I knew she meant business.

"Fine," I grumbled. "He's from Seattle, but went to college at UCLA. We talked about what it was like growing up in the Pacific Northwest and the transition to Arizona. He told me a little bit about his family and I told him some about Charlie. He compared my cooking to his mother's, who he can't wait to see. He really misses his parents.

"And in case you forgot," I deadpanned. "I'll see him tomorrow at work since he's a baseball player for the Sidewinders, the team I cover. And in case you forgot how wonderfully it went the last time I let myself get involved with one of the members of the team, I haven't. It won't happen again, no matter how mesmerizing the eyes are."

"Bella," Alice said softly. "Edward isn't Mike. I know Mike hurt you, but don't close yourself off from what could be a wonderful opportunity because of something as trivial as what Edward does for a living. Jasper plays for the Sidewinders too and I don't think he and Mike could be any more different."

"How was you date with Jasper anyway?" I asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Alice gave me a sad smile. She knew what I was doing, but I also knew she was dying to share her story so I'd win this round, but probably not the war.

"He's perfect," she said dreamily. "He took me to Feliz, you know the little café with the outdoor dining over on Broadway?"

I nodded, prompting her to continue. I had to laugh inwardly. Alice had been hoping that Jasper would take her somewhere to eat outside since he outfit worked better in moonlight. Only Alice.

"Well the food was delicious," she continued. "Aside from the brownie of course. Yours was so much better. Anyway, he just let me be me the whole time. He let me talk and ask questions about everything from the menu to what type of shoes he was wearing. He didn't interrupt me like most guys do and he knew the brand of shoes and didn't tell me brown."

"I think that right there is grounds enough to marry him," I joked.

"I think you're right," she agreed in the same dreamy voice she'd used earlier.

I looked at her questioningly to see if she was joking, but Alice was still in that far off dreamland. She was really taken with Jasper. I'd have to talk to Rose tomorrow to see if Jasper felt the same way. I didn't want to see her getting hurt here, but after watching the two of them when the came back from their date, I had a sneaking suspicion the feeling was mutual.

Alice shared a few more details of her date while I finished cleaning the kitchen. When she finished her story she also told me she'd be coming to the game tomorrow because Jasper asked her too. She wanted to know Jasper's jersey number so she could incorporate it into her outfit. I raised my eyebrows, but informed her that Jasper was number 63. I'd always thought it was an odd choice. Maybe I'd ask him about it sometime. After a few more minutes of girl talk we decided to call it a night.

An hour later I was still wide awake, tossing and turning in my bed. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's emerald eyes and heard his velvety voice. I groaned, flipping over on my stomach, hoping that would do the trick. I'd already counted sheep, recited the alphabet and tried reading a baseball statistics book I kept in my room for reference material, but nothing was working.

I had wanted to ask him so many more questions tonight, but his eyes looked so guarded. Edward had to have had such an interesting childhood growing up with a Hall of Fame baseball player as a father. I remember watching his dad on television with Charlie when I was younger. It probably wasn't easy though, growing up in Carlisle Cullen's shadow. I wonder if that's why he was so shy and focused?

Ugh! I need to stop thinking about him! I need to sleep!

I also couldn't believe I dropped the dish from Renee. Someone had given it to she and Charlie as a wedding gift and she had no idea why she'd held on to it all those years ago, especially since she was disastrous in the kitchen, but when Phil had found it among her things, I knew it was something I wanted. While my mother wasn't much of a cook, we would use that bowl for our "kitchen concoctions" as she liked to call them when I was growing up. We'd take all sorts of things from the fridge and freezer and mix them up in that bowl and try them for dinner or dessert, depending on what we'd find. Most of it was downright terrible and we would laugh, throw it away and order out, but sometimes we'd stumble upon something delicious. Who knew cold meatballs, pasta, marinara sauce and cake icing would be so tasty?

Phil, my mother's second husband, had offered to let me keep nearly all of her things, but I only wanted a select few, and the bowl was one of them. I used it for things like fruit salad because it reminded me of mixing "kitchen concoctions" with Renee. She'd passed away two years ago. I still thought of her everyday, but it was getting easier. I'd grown up with her in different parts of Washington after she left my father in Forks, though I still spent summers with Charlie, which is why we were able to watch Mariners games together. Renee met Phil, a minor league baseball player, when I was in high school, and after they got married, I moved back to Forks with Charlie so they could enjoy life as newlyweds and travel as Phil's schedule dictated. Phil's career never panned out, but he was now managing over in the Florida Gulf Coast League, which is where he and Renee settled while I was in college.

Renee's cancer diagnosis took us all by surprise. She was only in her late 40s and had always been relatively healthy. I was able to spend one final summer with her before she passed away, and while I'm grateful for that, I miss my mom everyday. I wish I could tell her about everything, especially the monumental things, like meeting Edward. I could deny it as much as I wanted, but there was something about him that had me hooked.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. _I wish you were here to tell me what to do Mom. I could really use your advice right about now._

I woke up pretty early after a fitful nights sleep to find the sun streaming in my windows. This was still a pretty strange occurrence for me, having spent so much time in Forks where the sun was something to be worshipped when it made a rare appearance. Thinking so much about Renee last night made me realize that I hadn't talked to Charlie in a while and that I should really give him a call. Despite the fact that neither of us was very good with words, I missed him and our conversations, however limited they may be.

Stumbling downstairs to find some breakfast, I grabbed the phone first, hoping to reach Charlie before he headed to the station. After a few rings his machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Charlie Swan. I'll be out of town for a few days, so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I return. If this is a true emergency, hang up and dial 9-1-1."

I had to laugh at the message. Since Forks was such a small town, people called Charlie at home with their problems all the time since he was the police chief, but at the same time I felt like a horrible daughter. How did I not know my father was out of town? And where had he gone? He was probably on a fishing trip with Billy, his best friend from the Indian reservation about 15 miles away, but I still felt horrible for not knowing these things. I should really be more involved in my dad's life.

Sighing, I walked over to the fridge to grab the eggs and bacon. I could use a comfort breakfast today. I peaked out the front window quickly, noticing that Alice had left for work already, so I was only cooking for one this morning.

Taking my breakfast out to the patio, I tried to relax with a book and enjoy the early morning sun, which isn't quite as brutal as it is in the afternoon. I quickly lost myself in the minor dramas of the characters for a little bit and before I knew it, I needed to shower and head over to the stadium for work.

On my way to the stadium I finally let myself think about Edward again. I wondered if today would be any different in the locker room now that we'd thawed the ice a little. Obviously I still wanted to keep a professional relationship, but he really intrigued me and I hoped to get to know him better. I think I'm going to let him make the first move here. I don't want to ruin his focus and concentration in anyway. Baseball players are superstitious creatures.

I met Jake outside and we headed in to conduct our pregame interviews like we usually do. As we scurried through the clubhouse toward Harry's office, I noticed something, or I guess I should say someone, scowling, out of the corner of my eye, causing me to stumble slightly. Luckily Jake had also witnessed what I had and was ready to catch me before I fell to the floor yet again.

"You okay Bells?" he whispered softly.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. Of course I knew this day was coming, but I had forgotten that it was today. Mike Newton was back.

Hurrying along to Harry's office I quickly sat down, while Jake closed the door quietly behind us. Harry must have been expecting us because he was sitting at his desk looking at us expectantly.

"I'm sorry Bella," Harry began. "I kept him out as long as I could, but Mike Newton's suspension was up, so unfortunately I had to bring him back today."

"I understand Harry," I said, forcing a tight smile. "It's your job."

"He and I, along with the rest of the team, have had a long talk about respecting women," said Harry. "Any more incidents and Newton knows he's going to be out the door looking for another organization to play in. I made that clear to all of the players Bella. You are to be treated professionally and respectfully at all times."

"Thank you Harry," I responded softly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me since I've come here."

Trying to avoid any more awkwardness or mushy scenes, I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Thankfully Jake knew me well enough to take that as a cue to start asking Harry questions about the team as part of our pregame interview and eventually I looked up, joining into the question and answer session.

Jake and I left the clubhouse a short while later without so much as a whisper from any of the players. Harry's pregame lecture must have really hit home, and for that I was eternally grateful.

As for the game itself, the Sidewinders pounded the Tornados 14-2. Emmett had two homeruns, but Edward went 4-for-4 with a triple and a double. He was a homer short of the cycle. Maybe having his parents in the stands was good luck, though I wouldn't ask him that. He certainly shied away anytime someone asked about his father, especially if it was someone from the media. Jasper was 3-for-4 with 5 RBIs, so Alice's special outfit must have worked as well.

Jake and I caught up with Edward after the game to ask him a few questions. He gave the perfunctory good teammate answers, crediting a good pitching performance, Emmett's power, Jasper's defense and said that he was glad to finally get a chance to help the team in any way he could. While there was nothing wrong with the answers, you could tell it wasn't what he was really feeling. His green eyes were lit up like those of a kid on Christmas. He was thrilled with his performance, but one unskilled in reading the many emotions that passed through the irises of Edward Cullen wouldn't notice.

After we finished the interview, I congratulated him on the good game and told him I hoped he would enjoy the rest of the night with his family. He gave me a real smile (not one of the polite ones he puts on for us press types) after that and thanked me and made a point of saying he'd see me tomorrow. Of course he would, I work here. Why did this excite me so much?

I quickly churned out my story, which wasn't hard (it never is after a big win), and raced down to the concourse where I was supposed to meet Alice, Jasper and Rosalie (who watched the game with her). She was going to bring Jasper and Rose out with Jake, Seth and I tonight to Toppers. Jake and Seth wanted to stop home and change first so they were meeting us at the bar, so they were only waiting on me.

The three of them were standing in front of a section behind home plate when I came up and they looked like they were plotting something, which made me nervous. Alice's plans could be evil sometimes. Not maliciously evil, but evil none the less.

"Bella!" Alice called out as I approached. "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh no," I groaned.

"I promise you'll like it," she giggled. "He's sitting in section 122."

"He?" I asked puzzled.

"Hi Bells," a deep, but familiar, voice said from behind me.

"Dad!" I yelled, turning to run toward him.

"Slow down Bells," he chuckled. "Can't have you heading to the ER already. I'm only here a few days."

Finally reaching him, I gave him a big hug, remembering how just this morning I felt like a horrible daughter for not knowing where my father was.

"When did you plan this?" I asked curiously.

"I had a few days off and I hadn't seen you since February," Charlie answered. "I figured it was about time I got myself down here, so I called Alice and she helped me plan the trip. She thought it would be a nice surprise. I tried to tell her you hated surprises, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

I had to laugh, that's Alice for you.

"I'm so happy to see you," I exclaimed. "I don't even care that you surprised me."

It was quickly decided that I'd take my dad over to Victorino's for dinner so we could catch up and everyone else was going to head to Toppers, not wanting to interrupt our father\daughter bonding time.

The restaurant is only about 15 minutes from the stadium and since it was so late, Charlie and I were being led to our table immediately. I was following the hostess when Charlie suddenly stopped and whispered to me, "Bella, do you see who that is over there?"

He was pointing to our right, but before I could even turn my head, I heard yet another familiar voice bellow, "BELLA!"

I quickly turned my head to find Emmett beckoning me to a table where he was seated with Edward and two people who must have been Edward's parents. I instantly recognized the famous Carlisle Cullen. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to find Emmett out with Edward's family, they seemed to be close friends.

Dragging my dad, who was still in shock, with me over toward there table, I grew instantly nervous. I had no idea what to say.

"Hi Emmett," I said, smiling politely. "Hi Edward. This is my father, Charlie Swan."

That was about all I could think of to say. Edward was dressed in black dress pants and a green dress shirt that set off his eyes, so coherent thoughts quickly left my brain once I set eyes on him. Luckily Emmett didn't seem to be at a loss for words.

"Charlie, I just have to tell you that I love your daughter. She is an amazing cook," Emmett said laughing, which broke the ice for everyone.

"Please join us," Edward's mother insisted. "We haven't even ordered yet and I love meeting Emmett's friends."

She loves meeting Emmett's friends? Huh?

"Oh we couldn't impose like that," I began.

"Bella," Edward quickly, but quietly cut me off. "Please have a seat. We'd love you and your father to join us for dinner."

I swear when Edward started talking, the grin nearly exploded off Emmett's face he was so happy. What was that about?

"Thank you," I said politely, taking a seat next to Edward of all people. "We'd love to."

What had I just gotten myself into?

**A/N Sorry for the delay. No excuse but writers block! I have some ideas for the next three chapters, so I should be good from here! Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback, I really appreciate it! All feedback is welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner Conversation

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

"Bella," I jumped in to cut off Bella's protests, surprising my family. "Please have a seat. We'd love you and your father to join us for dinner."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I caught sight of the immense grin taking over Emmett's face, and the questioning look that came into my mother's eyes. I gave her a barely perceptible nod as Bella accepted my invitation and took the seat next to me, while her father, whom she introduced as Charlie, sat next to Emmett. My mother returned my nod with a triumphant smile when she realized that Bella was not just another one of Emmett's friends, but the girl I'd told her about that afternoon.

I'd gotten a fitful night's sleep after returning from the barbeque at Bella's the night before. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd learned so many new things about her, yet there was so much more I wanted to know. What was her favorite food, where is her favorite vacation place and what was the story behind the bowl from her mom? I finally gave up trying to sleep about an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off and gave the townhouse one last (and unnecessary) sprucing before waking Emmett and picking up my parents at the airport.

Emmett and I took my parents out for a nice breakfast and told them about how we were settling here in Tucson so far. Carlisle of course wanted to know how things were going on the baseball front. I told him about my recent plate struggles, but that the past two games things seemed to be turning themselves around and he promised to take a close look at my swing in tonight's game to see what he could detect. My mother was interested to see if we'd made any friends, so we told her about the barbeque at Bella's and she immediately detected something. I swear my mother has some kind of sixth sense. My father of course was more interested in the grill at Bella's house, and Emmett quickly decided that he and I needed one so that we could host our own barbeques, so after taking my parents back to the townhouse and giving them a quick tour, Carlisle and Emmett headed over to Home Depot to take a look at the grills, leaving me some quality time to catch up with my mom.

My mom was my best friend growing up. It probably doesn't sound too masculine or cool, but until Emmett came along, she was the one who played baseball with me and had after school snacks with me. It was my mom that I talked to about school and any trouble I was having with the team or on that very rare occasion, girls. Its not that I didn't feel comfortable talking to my dad about these things, but with him being on the road 81 games a year, my mom was the one who was there for me, so the second Emmett and my dad left to go get us a grill I still wasn't sure that we needed, she pounced, in her sweet and gentle way, asking what I was holding back from her.

"_I can't stop thinking about this girl, Mom," I finally told her. "She literally tripped and fell at my feet the day I met her, spilling her hot coffee all over me and I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since."_

"_What's she like Edward?" my mother prodded softly, knowing that if she pressed or demanded too much I'd probably clam up like I usually did. _

"_She's beautiful," I said. "But she doesn't know it. She's tough, but still a little vulnerable too. And I know she's been hurt pretty badly in the past by one of my teammates, which is just one of the reasons that getting involved with her is tricky. Not to mention that I've never been able to focus on a girl and baseball at the same time. Oh, and she's a reporter covering the team. _

"_But there is just something about her Mom," I continued, not really sure who I was trying to convince, or what I was trying to convince them of. "She just lights up a room by stepping into it, her smile almost makes me forget an 0-for-4 day at the plate and she is so completely selfless and sweet. I tried convincing myself to stay away from her, that it was a bad idea to get to know her at all, but it was her barbeque we went to last night and I spent most of the night talking to her, which made me realize that she's everything I never knew I wanted. But even if the other factors weren't standing in the way, this amazing girl deserves better than a minor league baseball player who can't fully focus on her."_

"_Oh Edward," my mother nearly cried as she came over to hug me. "You don't see yourself clearly at all. You are a strong, caring, compassionate, brilliant, well-rounded and might I add gorgeous young man. And you also forget that in the case of true love all obstacles can be overcome. Do you remember how I met your father?"_

"_You met at spring training before his rookie year with the Mariners, didn't you?" I asked, pretty sure I'd heard this story before._

"_We did," she confirmed. "But don't you remember what your grandfather did for a living?"_

"_Grandpop managed the Mariners," I answered, the light bulb finally going off. "You mean dad dated the manager's daughter before he even had a spot on the team?"_

"_Of course he did," she laughed. "I was irresistible. Your stubborn father of course thought it was a horrible idea and fought it at first, which not only upset me, but hurt his game. When he finally decided to give in and give us a chance, his game turned around, my father gave him his blessing and as cliché as it sounds, we lived happily ever after."_

"_Wow," I said. "How did I never realize this before?"_

"_Because you've never thought about it as a man on the verge of falling in love before," my mother replied calmly. "It wasn't always easy Edward, but your father was worth any risk and bump in the road that may have been lying ahead. If she's worth it, it may take a little hard work and some sacrifice, but you can do it."_

"_Mom, do you think you could go shopping with me" I asked softly. "Bella, that's her name, was startled last night when I went into her kitchen and broke a big glass bowl that I gathered from everyone else had some kind of special meaning to her. I know I can't replace it, but I want to get her a new one anyway."_

"_Sure Edward," she said smiling. "Why don't we go now. I'm sure we'll be back long before your father and Emmett are done drooling over the grills."_

"_Thanks Mom," I said, giving her another hug. I really missed my mom during the season._

I quickly snapped out of my daydream to introduce everyone, since Emmett was apparently too immersed in the menu to do so.

"Bella, Charlie," I began. "These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen and for all intents and purposes, my brother Emmett McCarty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Esme said smoothly, shaking hands with Charlie and surprisingly getting up to give Bella a hug. Carlisle also exchanged handshakes and greetings with both Bella and Charlie.

"You too Mrs. Cullen," Bella replied, obviously surprised by my mother's gesture.

"Oh please, call me Esme," she insisted, causing Bella to blush that beautiful shade of pink once again.

"Charlie, how long are you in town for?" I asked curiously. "Bella didn't mention that you were coming."

"Just a few days," he replied nervously. Why was he nervous? "I missed my Bells here and had a few days off, so Alice talked me into coming down for a few days for a surprise visit."

"The house gets awfully quiet when the kids leave, doesn't it?" Carlisle asked. "Esme and I try to make it out to visit the boys every couple months during the season. Where are you from Charlie?"

"This is actually my first visit to see Bella in Tuscon," Charlie admitted sheepishly. "I don't get a lot of time off from work, so I normally have to wait until the off season when she can come see me in Forks, which is a small town in Washington."

Sensing that her father was still a little nervous, I leaned over to Bella and whispered, "Is your father okay?"

"Yea," she whispered back. "He's just star-struck. He can't believe he's sitting at a dinner table with Carlisle Cullen."

"You seem to be doing alright with that," I replied, holding in my laughter.

"I'm more in awe of his son," she answered softly as she turned about ten different shades of red.

Not wanting to embarrass her anymore, I turned back to the conversation still taking place at the table. My parents had just learned that Charlie was the police chief in Forks, which was about three hours from their house in Seattle.

"So Bella, what is it that brought you to Tucson from the Pacific Northwest?" my mother asked warmly.

"After college I got a job covering the Sidewinders for the Arizona Sun," she replied. "I'd always wanted the chance to cover baseball, so I jumped at it, though I didn't realize the weather would be quite this brutal here."

Being as we were all transplants to the area, we could agree on that.

"What was it that drew you to baseball, Bella?" my father asked. "I don't know too many women aside from my wife who get excited about a 6-4-3 double play."

"Well I wouldn't really say that it is necessarily the game itself Mr. Cullen," Bella answered timidly. "Not that I don't appreciate the finer points of the game, but it is more the players themselves. I love being able to tell their stories. Each person comes from such a different background and plays for a different reason, yet all 25 of these men make up one team that unite to accomplish the same goal. I like trying to find the human interest piece with in the game and statistics to make it relatable to everyone and not just the baseball junkies, though I must admit, I'm a baseball junkie at heart."

"That's quite an answer Bella, but please, call me Carlisle," my father said with a smile. "I've met plenty of sports reporters, but not too many with a genuine interest in the athletes or their stories. I think you'll make it as far as you want to go in this business."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling shyly.

"So Bells, when are you going to write a story on me then," Emmett interjected. "I'm interesting."

"Emmett honey, no one wants to read about the eating habits of bears," my mom told him gently, causing the entire table to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, including Emmett.

Dinner continued like this through dessert, getting to know you questions, light banter and more laughter. Bella fit in very well with my family and her father lost his nervousness somewhere around the salad course when Carlisle told him about his first all-star game in Cincinnati.

Once we'd finished dessert, when I'd learned one of Bella's favorite foods is a warm chocolate chip cookie and her favorite vacation destination was the Florida beaches, it seemed no one was quite ready to get up from the table yet, but it had been a long day for all of us. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme and flown in early this morning, while Emmett, Bella and I had spent a long day at the ballpark.

"Charlie, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked after he insisted on picking up the tab for our dinner.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Bella didn't know I was coming until after the game tonight, so I don't think she has anything planned."

"Good, then you can come golfing with us," Carlisle said. "We need a fourth and it doesn't matter if you've ever golfed before or if you're the next Tiger Woods, Edward is a decent golfer, but Emmett here spends most of his time chasing his ball in the woods and sand, so we've got a wide range of talent."

"Do you mind Bells," Charlie asked her excitedly. I could tell he really wanted to golf. "It's been a while since I've been out on the course."

"Not at all Dad," she replied. "Have a good time."

"Oh good, then you can spend the day with me Bella," Esme said excitedly. I knew she was dying for a chance to get Bella alone and learn more about her. I could tell she liked what she saw already. "If you don't have any other plans before you have to go to work that is."

"That would be nice Esme," Bella said. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about some shopping and lunch?" my mom asked.

"That sounds good," answered Bella. "My roommate has a boutique downtown, maybe we could start and go from there? I could pick you up at 11?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then," my mom said, giving Bella another hug, which didn't take her by surprise as much as the first.

We all said our goodbyes and suddenly I was left alone with Bella as my parents took off toward my Volvo, hand-in-hand and Emmett a few feet ahead with Charlie asking him questions about the stupidest criminals he'd ever apprehended.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner," Bella said quietly, looking up at me with her deep chocolate eyes. "I think you made my dad's year."

"You're welcome," I replied just as softly, my eyes never leaving hers. "I had a great time tonight.

"Would you maybe be interested in doing it again?" I asked nervously. "I mean go to dinner with me, not my whole family. Not that this wasn't fun, but ugh! What I'm trying to say is Bella, would you go out with me sometime?

She blinked at me in shock a few times and didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds.

"I'd like that," Bella answered shyly as I broke out into a grin that I knew wouldn't be leaving my face for a while.

Somehow as we'd been standing there talking our bodies hand moved closer and closer together so that now we were merely inches apart. Slowly taking a hold of her hand, I began to lower my head toward hers. I saw confusion pass through her dark eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an eager curiosity and desire that I'd venture to say matched my own. Her sweet, full red lips were only inches from mine now.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

We both jumped back as if we'd been electrocuted. I turned around to find Emmett leaning out the window of his Jeep grinning wickedly at me. Silently cursing him, I turned back to Bella.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella," I apologized. "It looks like Emmett's in some kind of hurry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She still looked too stunned to speak, so she just nodded. I gave her a quick, friendly hug, which after our near kiss, was not nearly enough and trudged back to the Jeep to curse out Emmett as Bella slowly found her way back to her truck where Charlie was waiting for her.

"Dude, Eddie, before you start, I did you a favor," Emmett said the second I opened the car door.

"What kind of favor was that?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was still trying to control my anger. He'd just ruined a perfect moment with Bella.

"Did you really want your first kiss with Bella to be in front of her father?" Emmett asked. "The man carries a gun for a living."

Wow. For once Emmett had a good point.

"Thanks Em," I sighed. "I forgot all about that."

"That's what I'm here for," he said smugly.

When we arrived home, Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in the living room.

"She's lovely Edward," my mom said the minute I walked in the door. "Bella is exactly how you described her."

"But watch your step son," Carlisle warned. "Her father carries a gun for a living."

"You sound like Emmett," I groaned. "Now I know where he gets it."

Carlisle and Emmett just laughed at me, while my mom encouraged me to get to know Charlie on our golf outing tomorrow. She promised it would make a huge difference if Bella's father liked and approved of me.

"How do I do that Mom?" I asked, not really sure how to get Charlie to like me. He seemed in awe of Carlisle and he warmed up to Emmett's jokes and constant questions about jail and criminals, but I hadn't really had much of a chance to talk to him.

"Ask him about what he loves the most," my mother said simply.

"His job?" I asked, even more confused than I already was.

"His daughter," she replied. "Ask him questions about Bella. What was she like growing up, what type of things he wants to do with her while he's here, was he the one who got her into baseball, questions like that. The questions are about him, but also about Bella. You learn about her, but show her father that you have a genuine interest in her. He'll appreciate that there's someone here looking out for her, I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?" I asked skeptically.

"Trust her Edward," my father said firmly. "You're mother knows of what she speaks."

"Thanks Mom," I said gratefully. "I appreciate all of the advice."

We all stayed up for a little while longer catching up on the past few months. Emmett told my parents about Rosalie and his plans to take her out next week. My mom let us know about the renovations she was planning for the house in Seattle, but promised that she was leaving both mine and Emmett's childhood rooms the same because she couldn't bear to change them and Carlisle informed us of yet another professional team that offered him a management position, but he turned them down, happily enjoying his retirement with my mom. He also didn't want to miss anymore of his 'boys' games. It was good to have my family back together, even if just for a week.

Even though we all stayed up sharing our good news, I did keep one little piece to myself. I didn't tell them that Bella had agreed to go out with my sometime. I wasn't ready to share that with the world yet. I don't know why, but I wanted to keep that to myself for a bit. I needed to come up with an idea for a date that was going to completely win her over. I might have to let my mom know, she'd probably know just what to do, but for tonight, it was my sweet little secret.

**A/N Again, sorry for the delay, life just gets in the way! Though I did get to go to NY to catch the Phils/Mets game yesterday and see Eric Bruntlet's unassisted triple play. Must say, that was amazing! Thanks to all my wonderful readers\reviewers\alerters\ and favoriters. I appreciate all the feedback, positive and negative, so keep it coming! Next up is Bella's shopping trip with Esme! **


End file.
